Only Time Will Tell
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: A/U A sequel to NATGIG. As Alex and Casey settle into their relationship, a series of strange symbols start appearing on murdered woman. When the police department are at a loss Olivia suggests they call in an expert. Can Casey's team help before someone they love becomes a target? What secrets will come to light? Will everyone get out unscathed? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I sadly own none of the characters, other than Q so far I'm sure my warped mind will create others. I have never written a 'crime story' so fingers crossed its good. Please leave your thoughts.

**Apartment of Alex Cabot and Casey Novak,**

It had been three months since they had returned from England and Alex couldn't believe how happy she was. She had been worried they were moving too quickly and that once the excitement of searching for treasure had worn off the spark they shared would disappear. She was relieved that the opposite was true the more they got to know each other the more amazing things seemed to become between them.

She turned on her side to study her sleeping girlfriend glad it was the weekend and she could take the time to watch Casey sleep. She loved the way her red hair would spread across the pillow, Its contrast with their white pillow cases, the way no matter how much they moved around in the night Casey would keep her hand on Alex to let her know she was there, the way she smiled in her sleep and the feeling of waking up in the arms of the woman she loved.

"I can hear you thinking." Came the sleepy voice of the woman next to her. "It woke me up."

Kissing her girlfriend softly before she replied Alex smiled as she said "Sorry, you are just so beautiful I can't help but look at you. I'm still half convinced your not real and I dreamt you into existence." Laughing when she felt Casey flip them over.

Looking at the woman below her Casey had to admit there were times she felt like she was dreaming, in the three months they had been living together life seemed to click into place and despite a few minor bumps it had been amazing. "I know what you mean. I'm glad it's Saturday because it means we can stay in bed all day." Grinned the redhead.

Leaning down she captured the blondes lips in a fierce kiss, she began to kiss along the blondes jaw and trailing butterfly kisses along her neck. Before moving down to take a dusky nipple between her teeth grazing the stiff bud before soothing it with her tongue. Leaning up and claiming Alex's lips in another long kiss before repeating the action the other side.

Trailing open mouth kisses across the blonde toned stomach, she dipped her tongue into her belly button before she continued downwards, placing feather kisses down one of the pale thighs and up the other. Groaning when the scent of Alex's arousal hit her, running her tongue through her lovers wet heat she felt Alex buck her hips at the sensation.

"Case, I...oh God...Case stop for a second." seeing the confused look on her lover face, blushing she reached into her bedside draw and pulled out a blue strap on, blushing even harder she explained. "I saw this online and I couldn't get the idea of you wearing it out of my head." Biting her lip as she studies Casey's face, Alex relaxed when she saw her lover smile and stand from the bed.

Stepping into the harness Casey looked at Alex, her hair tussled, eyes dark with lust and chest heaving with anticipation and thanked any God listening for this woman was hers. Leaning down she claimed Alex's lips in a gentle kiss before gently pushing her onto her back, making sure the blonde was wet enough she entered Alex in a smooth slow motion causing them both to cry out in pleasure.

It didn't take long for Alex's first orgasm to tear through her body, the sensation sending Casey over the edge just moments later. Sliding off her sweat slicked lover she drew the blonde in for a kiss before feeling herself pushed down as Alex straddled her impaling herself on the toy. Feeling her lover rocking against her Casey knew she wasn't going to last long, reaching out to roll Alex's nipples between her fingers they went over the edge at the same time, panting each other's name as a second orgasm rocked them both.

Pulling off the toy and lowering it to the floor, Casey drew Alex into her arms and holding her close they both drifted off for a nap, safe, content, sated and loved.

**Meanwhile at a crime scene in down town New York,**  
Stepping out of the car Detective Olivia Benson stretched her muscles still aching from moving her girlfriends stuff into their apartment, why anybody needs that many books or shoes was beyond her. She wasn't meant to be on call this weekend she was supposed to be at home helping Serena unpack before heading out with Alex, Casey, Abbie and Q. She knew those plans would need to be cancelled, if she was being called in on her day off then it must be bad. Seeing Melinda Warner hunched over a body she headed over.

"Hi Mel, what have we got?"

"Hi Liv, you get Serna all moved in?" Seeing the detective nod she smiled, before pointing behind the detective "I see your partner heading this way."

Waiting until Elliott had joined them and pleasantries had been exchanged Melinda pulled back the sheet. Seeing a head of blonde hair Olivia's stomach flipped her mind flashing to Serena and Alex even though she knew they were both safe.

"Female early twenties, signs of sexual assault. Been dead around six hours, cause of death appears to be exsanguination through multiple cuts."

"The same markings as before?" Asked Eliot attempting to ignore the way the victim resembled his daughter.

"I'd say so but until I get her back I can't be certain. Any luck identifying the marks?"

"No, have you had any luck working out the murder weapon?" Asked Elliot, frustrated they had so little to go on, especially as this was their third body.

"Sorry, even my contact at the FBI was at a loss. I'm sorry."

Saying their goodbyes the two headed back to the station. Olivia had been sitting at her desk staring at the images for twenty minutes as they tossed out ideas of what they could be.

"Aliens." Suggested Munch. Causing the other deceives to groan.

"Random cuts." Suggested Elliot

"The perpetrator could have some form of OCD and the cuts are a pattern known only to him or her." Added Dr. Huang.

"Could it be some sort of alphabet?" Asked Fin."It kind of looks like a row of text."

Sitting forward Liv became excited by the possibility. "Hey Cap, he could be right. I know someone who would know for certain." Explaining about Casey and her team, especially Q's knowledge of symbolic alphabets the Captain agreed they might be able to help. Heading into his office to make the call he hoped would shed some light on their case.

**Apartment of Alex Cabot and Casey Novak,**  
Waking up hearing her phone ring Casey groaned reaching for her phone, frowning when she didn't recognising the number. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Casey Novak of CNB Antiquities?"

"Speaking."replied Casey intrigued. As much as she loved Alex she missed working having let Abbie and Q deal with the Italian client so she could spend time with Alex.

"This is Captain Donald Cragen of Manhattan SVU, we have a case that has us puzzled and we are hoping you and your team could help us out. You come highly recommended by one of my Detectives, Olivia Benson."

"I know Olivia, I have to confess I'm a little confused as to the sort of puzzle you need help with?" Asked Casey.

"Bodies have been turning up with strange symbols and marks on them, no one can work out what they mean or the type of weapon used to inflict them. We are hoping your expert on alphabets and symbols will be able to help."

"Of course we are willing to take a look and offer any help we can. We can be at the station in around two hours, if that's any good?"

"I know of your relationship with ADA Cabot, it would be useful if she came with you. That way of you can help she can arrange to pass the case over to make sure there is no question of impropriety."

"Of course, I will have Alex accompany us."

"Perfect, I look forward to meeting you then." Said Cragen hanging up and letting his officers know what was happening.

Hanging up she called Q and arranged to meet at their office in an hour. Heading into the kitchen she explained the phone call to Alex who agreed to go with them. Heading to get ready Casey's mind was racing trying to work out what the police wanted from her team and hoped they could help.

**CNB Antiquities office,**  
Abbie and Q arrived first, sitting at her desk she began reading over an article she was writing watching her fiancée out of the corner of her eye. Abbie was sitting at her desk playing Angry Birds mumbling about conspiracies within the Apple company when she didn't win.

Casey and Alex arrived soon after bringing drinks and sandwiches from the deli around the corner from their apartment. Alex hadn't been to the office since they had finished setting it up, she was impressed it was large and opened planned, the walls were covered in monitors, maps and the certificates each of the women held, which in the case of Q took up most of a wall.

"This place looks amazing." Sitting in the clients seat at Casey's desk she could see the picture of the two of them taken by Casey's mother was in pride of place, making her smile.

"Why thank you. You look lovely as well. How are you both?" Asked Q.

"Thank you, we're fine." Replied Alex smiling at the woman who had quickly become a close friend. "How's the new apartment?" Seeing the face the Brit pulled she laughed, "sorry what am I saying? How is the new flat?" She added in a fake English accent.

After about half an hour of small talk it was time to turn their attention to work matters "So Case, what do you know?" Asked Abbie who had moved to sit opposite Q's desk so she could see Alex and Casey without twisting her neck.

"Only what I told you on the phone, I guess we will know more when we arrive. Alex doesn't know anything either and Liv just said she would explain when we arrive. Speaking of which we should make a move."

Heading to the police station each woman hoped they would be able to help before anyone else was hurt. None of them noticed the hooded figure watching Alex's every move.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. I am overwhelmed with the support this has received after just one chapter! You all rock.

SVU Squad room,

Walking into the lift Casey felt nervous she had no idea if they would be any help and she hated walking into any client meeting blind. She just hoped her being there wouldn't cause any problems for Alex and she wouldn't be letting her or Liv down if it turned out they had no idea what they were looking at, she could tell both Q and Abbie were having similar thoughts. Taking a deep breath as the lift doors opened Casey said a silent prayer things would go well and put on her game face.

Walking into the squad room Alex realised that it was the first time Casey would be seeing her in her element, she hoped her 'Ice Queen' legacy wouldn't put Casey off. Heading in she saw Liv wave her hand in greeting calling out for the Captain who was in his office talking to Liz Donnelly.

Coming out of the captains office Liz took charge of the introductions and instructions, "This is Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael and Dr. Emily Brown whose qualifications I won't list as it would take to long." Giving Q a smile as she indicated the three women standing next of Alex, each of who raised their hand at the mention of their name.

"This is Captain Donald Cragen whom I believe you spoke to on the phone, Detectives Elliot Stabler, Odafin Tutuola, Sargent John Munch, Huang our psychiatrist and Dr. Melinda Warner our medical examiner. As Casey and Alexandra are in a relationship I will be lead council in the case, Alexandra you can sit second chair should the need arise." Seeing Alex nod she turned to Liv indication she should take over.

"Okay so over the last month we have had three woman all blonde raped and killed." Wincing at the look on Q's face she gave her a gentle smile receiving a grateful one in return. "The cause of death seems to be blood loss from multiple cuts. We agree that the symbols are important but we don't know what they mean, if they mean anything at all. That's where you guys come in, Q I know this is your field of expertise. Do you want to hear our theories?"

"No if it's okay I would rather take a look without any perceived notions." Replied Q uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. She could tell they were desperate for something. It was the medical examiner who addressed her next, handing her some pictures.

"These are from the first victim. I cleaned them up as mush as I could without changing their shape."

Indicating a desk she asked "May I?" Seeing the captain nod she sat down and began looking through the pictures swallowing down the nausea at the thought these were carved into a person. Passing the pictures along to Casey and Abbie neither of who could identify the alphabets, she began looking through the second lot of pictures and then the third. Putting them down she closed her eyes flipping through her eidetic memory.

"This is a waste of time." Snapped Elliot "I though you said she was smart she looks like she's having a nap."

Without opening her eyes or turning her head Q replied "Abbie behave! Actually Detective Stabler, I was just getting my thoughts in order. I recognise the symbols and if you give me half an hour or so I will be able to confirm it and will have it translated for you." Pulling out a note book and pen from her bag she began to translate the symbols.

"You can really read that?" Asked Fin after ten minute's of near silence, impressed any one could make sense of the random lines and squiggles.

"Yes, it's an old alphabet that dates back to the time of Elizabeth I and her court magician Dr. John Dee, later it was adopted by those interested in the occult and magic rituals. There are many symbols and more importantly tools involved in the ritual. Which may account for the trouble you are having in identifying the weapon used." said Q while she finished the translations, which Liv put up on the board.

"Fantastic, I'll put a BOLO out on Harry Potter." Suggested Elliot in a sarcastic tone, getting up from his desk and walking to the board which held the freshly translated pages. "What the hell does this all mean? Protection against the spirits? How do we know you're not just making this up?"

"You know what detective? You don't have to like me or believe me but you do have to show me some respect. So how about you tone down the hostilely and let me explain. You never know you might learn something." Snapped Q.

"Oh really?" Looking at Liv he said "This is a waste of time, I can see why you checked out her qualifications, they were probably off the cereal box."

Looking at Q Liv could see the comment hurt her friend, "El, its more than we had before. Sit down and listen."

Looking between the detective and her friend's Casey knew fireworks were about to go off hoping to distract her friend she asked , "Q, I don't recall ever seeing these symbols before, where would you find them?"

Still glaring at Elliot the brit replied "I saw them when working in the Vatican archives they had a confiscated manuscript, you know how they are about magic. I studied it for a couple of hours for a chapter in my book, but decided not to use it because it's a little dark for my taste."

"A couple of hours?' asked Munch.

"I have an eidetic memory for things I have read. It comes in handy in our line of work" smiling at the Sargent, before turning to address Melinda "I can give you a list of the known tools maybe you will be able to narrow it down."

"That would be great, I'll take a mould and we can compare them." relieved they might finally be able to answer some of the questions around the murders. Giving a goodbye and a wave she left for the lab to take the moulds armed with the list Q had given her.

"Okay so if we can work out the weapon used we might be able to track it down, if it's not something you would find in your everyday store. How else would you see these symbols?" asked the captain

"Cap, you can't seriously think anything she has said makes sense?" asked Elliott clearly becoming annoyed.

Before Cragen had chance to answer Q snapped, "I have better things to do with my time than sit around being insulted by a neanderthal who would struggle to count as high as my IQ. You have my number if you decide you seriously want my help you know where to find me. See you later Liz." with that she walked out of the squad room and headed for the lift.

Looking at Abbie and Casey Captain Cregan apologised and offered to go talk to the clearly angry woman. "It won't help, I'll go." replied Abbie following her fiancée out of the building.

"Your out of line Stabler. I trust her so does Liv why did you feel the need to be an ass?" asked a clearly pissed Alex. "If Abbie cant persuade her to come back and help its on you when the next body turns up."

"I just don't see how she can remember something she saw for 'a couple of hours'. We should be focusing on the victims not the markings."

"I think both are important." Interjected the Huang. "If these symbols are as hard to find as they seem, then who ever killed these woman is intelligent."

"I agree." Said Cragen, holding up his hand to stop Elliott speaking he continued "We would appreciate any help you and your team can give us Miss Novak. Elliot if you don't like it then take a holiday. For now we can't do much until we hear back from the lab. So go home everyone and be back Monday morning with a fresh outlook."

Once they were outside Casey called Abbie and arranged to meet at her and Q's apartment, with Liv and Serna. Hoping Q could shed some more light on the symbols before Monday.

Reaching out for Casey's hand as they walked Alex, felt as if she was being watched. Stopping she looked around before shrugging it off.

Noticing Alex's expression Casey asked "You okay?"

"Yeah for a minute there I could swear someone was watching me." Seeing both Liv and Casey start to scan the area she attempted to laugh it off and change the subject. "Must be all that coffee. Do you think Q is okay? It's not like her to get rattled."

Frowning at her girlfriend Casey replied "Abbie will calm her down. I wouldn't want to be in Stabler's shoes if he really upsets her Abbie is from Texas her first toy was a gun."

Laughing Liv replied "I'll pack an extra bullet proof vest for him next week." before adding "I'll have a word with him. He is just frustrated and the last victim looked enough like his oldest daughter to rattle him, please don't judge him to harshly."

The hooded figure had stepped into a store door way, as she saw the blonde turn, his Mistress would be displeased if he was caught before they had chance to finish the ritual. Taking not if the blondes licence plate he turned an headed to give his mistress his report.

"Mistress, I have the licence plate as you ordered. She was with those women again."

"She didn't see you?"

"No, I was carful just as you instructed."

"Good. Now go see to our other guests."

Watching him leave, the mistress smiled knowing her plan was almost complete once she had the blonde she would have everything she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. A lot of the 'magic' is made up but the symbols are real. A warning for some violence and sex. One of the ladies ends up in hospital and one gets very lucky. As always let me know what you think.

**Church of the Unholy One,**  
Watching her apprentice at work Alicia felt a sense of pride that he followed her instructions without question. She had picked right in choosing Terrance to help her achieve her goal, it was a shame he would have to die she had grown rather fond of him.

Walking into her personal chambers she removed her head and examined her face she was convinced that with every ritual she was becoming more powerful and beautiful. Hearing a knock at the door she replaced her hood and called for Terrance to enter.

"Mistress, I have found out more about those women at the police station earlier." Seeing her nod he went on "They seem to be some sort of treasure hunters. One of them is an expert in ancient languages and symbols."

"Which one?" Demanded Mistress.

Pointing the picture of Q he said "This one, should I find out more about her or eliminate her?"

"Neither it's been an age since I had someone to challenge me intellectually. Let's send her a message an invite to the game if you will. That woman she is with, the brunette, I want you to leave this message on her but make sure she is alive to tell the tale." Handing him page with the symbols on.

Looking at the page he said "Yes Mistress, I understand, I will do it the next time she is alone. Do you require anything else from me this evening?"

"No, you are dismissed." Watching him leave she sighed and wondered if he knew he had just been handed a reprieve. Turning on her laptop she googled Dr. Emily Brown the more she read the more excited she became. A chance to test her mental facilities and gain ultimate power.

**Abbie and Q's apartment,**  
Arriving at the apartment of her friends Alex had all but forgotten the feeling of being watched, and was looking forward to an evening with her friends even if the topic of conversation was not a happy one. Before going home and hopefully spending the night making love with her incredible girlfriend.

Knocking on the door they were greeted by a smiling Abbie, "Hi guys, come on in, Serena just arrived. Q will be back soon she went to the office to collect a book she thought would help, at least I think that was what she said in between threatening to castrate Officer Steroid."

Laughing as she hugged the brunette Alex replied "If she needs any help let me know."

"Will do, was every thing okay after we left?"

"Yeah, I promise I will talk to him on Monday, make sure he apologies." said Liv, before heading to greet her girlfriend and fill her in on what she had missed.

"WOW! So Q actually got annoyed? I didn't think that was possible." Laughed Serena excepting a glass of wine from Abbie.

"Oh trust me it's possible and slightly scary." said Casey. Laughing she went on "Considering her IQ we try and keep her calm incase she ever decides to take over the world."

"Thanks Case, should I decide to take over the world I promise to look after you." said Q who had arrived whilst they were laughing. "I have some more information on those symbols, but first I need tea."

After getting a cup of tea Q returned to the front room and addressed Liv, "I have the originals of all my qualifications in the study if you want to see them and check for there authenticity?"

"Q, i'm sorry, it was before I got to know you. El was just being an idiot this case is getting to us all." replied Liv hoping her friend wasn't too upset with her.

"I get that, we're good. Like I said I have some more information and I have to say it worries me, this stuff is dark like dance with the devil dark, also I think the person you're looking for is a woman with a male accomplice."

"What makes you say that?" Asked Liv sounding worried.

"Lots of reasons, look it would be easier to explain it in one go on Monday after I have done some more research and the lab results are back, I rang Dr Warner and explained my theory she is going to run some checks. How about we try and forget the darkness for tonight and relax?"

Deciding to order in pizza they had a relaxing evening watching Abbie, Casey and Liv compete in the Wii Olympics. Heading home that evening Alex was once again struck my how good life was at the moment. Walking in Alex pushed Casey back against the door and claimed her lips in a bruising kiss, "meet me in bed in five."

Wondering what Alex was up to Casey quickly brushed her teeth and got into bed, waiting for Alex she brought up the Baseball highlights on her phone, quickly becoming engrossed she failed to notice Alex had returned to the bedroom until her shadow fell across her, looking up Casey did a double take. Seeing Alex in a pair of black 'do me heels', a lacy thong and a Mets jersey. "Strip for me baby." She rasped.

Leaning down to give Casey a soft kiss, Alex began to unbutton the jersey, sliding it off her shoulders to reveal her firm pale breasts, before shimmying out of her thong leaving her in nothing but her heels, which were soon discarded as she crawled up her waiting lover. Claiming her lips in a slow sensual kiss.

Feeling Casey's hand tangle in her hair Alex moaned into the kiss, sliding Casey's sleep top over her head, throwing it to the floor before leaning down to remove her shorts. Giving a low moan when she saw the redheads arousal.

Kissing her way along Casey's jaw and down her throat she took an already stiff nipple in her mouth whist her hand playfully pinched the other, feeling Casey arch her back and attempt to get some release, she dragged her teeth across the hard bud before kissing over to the other nipple repeating her ministrations.

Trailing butterfly kisses across the toned abbs she loved so much, before continuing down one silky thigh and up the other, before running her tongue through the waiting heat, moaning at the taste she repeated the process bringing Casey to the edge before changing the direction of her tongues movement and building her up again.

"Oh God Alex! Please"

Smiling at the desperation in her lovers voice she decided to take mercy on her and slid two long fingers inside her waiting lover, feeling her arch her back she knew Casey wouldn't last long, curling her fingers to find that magic spot Casey came screaming her name.

Looking down at her panting girlfriend Alex found herself blinking back tears, "Alex, baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just so happy, you make me so happy. I love you."

"I love you too and as soon as my legs stop feeling like jelly I'm doing to show you how much."

Smiling Alex pressed a gentle kiss to Casey's lips, "Sleep, we have forever." Pulling Alex close they soon fell asleep.

**Sunday morning, NY Fitness.**  
Waking up Sunday morning Abbie had decided to hit the gym, she had just finished her workout and was heading back to her car when she felt a hand reach out and grab her pulling her into an alleyway. Trying desperately to fight back she felt a pressure on her neck and everything went dark.

**Sunday Morning apartment of Abbie and Q,**  
With Abbie at the gym Q had decided to do some more research, hearing her phone ringing from underneath the pile of books on her desk, moving them to find it "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Emily Brown?"

"Yes."

"My name is Dr Jean Phillips, from Mercy West hospital we have an Abigail Carmichael here..."

"Oh my God, is she okay? Was there an accident?" Asked Q scrambling to find her car keys.

"Miss Brown please calm down. She was brought in to Accident and Emergency unconscious, there appears to be a series of cuts across her chest."  
"I'm on my way." Hanging up Q dialled Casey explaining what had happened as she drove like a maniac to get to her fiancée.

Meeting Casey and Alex at the hospital Q rushed to the desk and asked for news on Abbie, "She is my fiancée, I want to know what is going on!" Yelled Q her fear growing by the second.

"I will have a doctor come and talk to you as soon as I can. Please take a seat in the waiting room."

"Why come after Abbie? She doesn't fit the pattern." Asked Casey pacing waiting room.

"Case, calm down it could be unrelated." Said Alex hoping to calm her pacing lover.

"Oh really Alex! A random stranger attacked her and carved random symbols onto her chest just for fun! Get real." Seeing the look of hurt on Alex's face she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh God Alex I'm so sorry."

Giving Casey a small smile "Your worried about Abbie, I understand. It's okay, I love you."

Pulling Alex in for a hug Casey breathed in the smell of Alex's shampoo and perfume and instantly felt grounded. "I love you too, I will make it up to you." Looking over at the fear on Q's face she prayed Abbie would be okay.

Hearing the door open a doctor walked in looking grim, "Family of Abigail Carmichael?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N thank you for the reviews and follows.

Family of Abigail Carmichael?

"I'm her fiancée Emily Brown, is she okay?"

"Miss Carmichael was brought in unconscious with several deep cuts across her chest, we have cleaned and closed them as best we can, there was also some trauma to her throat as if she had been strangled. We want to keep her in overnight because of the blood loss but she is young and she should make a full recovery. Once the cuts start to heal we can refer her to a plastic surgeon."

"I need to see her, please." Said Q.

"Of course follow me. I'm afraid I can only allow two of you to be in the room, until she is wake."

Nodding Q followed the doctor from the room, leading her into the private room Abbie was occupying, she knew she needed to ask about sexual assault but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Sitting in the chair next to Abbie's bed she was shocked at how pale her lover looked, taking in the bruises on her neck and the thick bandages she felt useless. Reaching out to take Abbie's hand she let her tears fall.

**Hospital waiting room,**  
Having just returned from getting coffee Alex and Casey were greeted by Liv and Serena along with Liz and Fin. "How is she?" Asked Liz.

"Unconscious, she lost a lot of blood but they think she will be okay." Answered Alex.

"And Q how is she?" Asked Liz concerned for the young woman she considered a friend.

"Frightened. I can't imagine how she's feeling right now." Said Alex squeezing Casey hand.

"I'm gonna be outside her door until one, then Munch is taking over followed by Liv and Elliot depending when she is discharged." Said Fin.

Giving him the room number and her thanks there was silence in the room as each woman got their thoughts in order. The silence was broken by Liz, "Was this connected to the case?"

This time it was Casey who answered "I think so, but we won't know for sure until Abbie wakes up and can tell us what happened. I'm going to go see of Q is okay." Squeezing Alex's hand she headed to Abbie's room smiling at Fin as she passed.

Looking up at the sound of the door opening Q looked up at Casey, "It's not like Abbie to be so still or quiet. What if she doesn't wake up?"

Pulling her friend in for a hug Casey fought back her own emotions to be strong for her friend, "This is Abbie were talking about she won't be quiet for long. While she is in here there will be a member of Liv's squad outside the door at all times."

"You think they will try and finish what they started?" Asked Q sounding worried.

"Maybe, but Abbie's not blonde so why come after her? Plus they have killed each time, if they wanted her dead she would be." Said Casey.

"I don't know Case, to be honest right now all I can think about is Abbie."

Placing her hand on Q's shoulder Casey replied "I can understand that. Do you want some tea or something to eat?"

"Tea would be great thank you. Casey, Alex and Serena are both blonde and involved in the investigation especially Alex. If they came after Abb's then there's nothing to stop them going after them, make sure someone is looking after them."

"I'll get Liv to sort out some protection for them, while I get you some tea." Squeezing her friends shoulder as she walked out. Remembering Alex saying she felt like someone was watching her an icy hand of fear gripped her heart. Walking back to the waiting room she asked Liv to walk to the coffee shop with her she explained what Q had said and Liv agreed calling her captain to arrange a protective detail for the two women.

**Hospital room of Abbie Carmichael,**  
Waking up Abbie began to panic not knowing where she was the last thing she remembered was the pain and the fear. Feeling her heart start to race she began to panic, until she felt the familiar touch of her fiancée.

"It's okay sweetheart, calm down."

"Em?"

"Yeah, it's me. Try and relax sweetheart I'm going to get the doctor..."

"No! Please don't leave me."

"It's okay I'm not going anywhere." Gently sitting on the edge of the bed she stroked her lovers hair. "Abbie, look at me. Your safe." Pressing the call button a nurse entered the room and seeing Abbie awake headed to get the doctor.

A few minutes later the doctor entered the room smiling at Abbie, "Miss Carmichael, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, when can I go home?"

"I'm afraid your staying overnight at least. You lost a lot of blood and sustained trauma to your throat. I can give you some painkillers if you're in any discomfort?"

"I'm fine I just want to go home!" Snapped Abbie.

"Abb's try and relax sweetie..."

"Don't tell me to fucking relax. I WANT TO GO HOME." Shouted the brunette attempt to sit up only to slump back down wincing in pain.

"Abb's please, I know your frightened, in pain and pissed but let the doctor help. It's one night and I will be here the entire time." Seeing her girlfriend slump against the pillows Q gave the doctor a small smile.

After the doctor had left Casey, Alex, Liv and Serena came into the room. "Hi, Abb's nice of you to wake up and join the party." Joked Casey.

Giving a small smile Abbie attempted to sit up, feeling Q stand to help she snapped "I'm fine."

Blinking back her tears, Q cleared a throat "I'm sorry I was only trying to help."

Hanging her head Abbie muttered "Sorry. I feel like shit."

"Abb's I need a statement from you, are you up to it?" Asked Liv.

"Sure. Can Emily stay?"

"Of course, everyone else will have to wait outside though." After everyone had left promising to see Abbie the following day. Liv pulled up the chair Q had been using as she was sitting next to Abbie on the bed holding her hand.

"What can you remember?" Asked Liv in a gentle voice.

"I had just left the gym and I was walking back to my car, I was writing a message to Q so I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around me. I felt someone grab me and drag me into an alleyway. I tried to fight back but..." Taking a breath she continued. "The next thing I knew there was this hooded figure leaning over me holding a curved knife." Hearing Q suck in a breath Abbie squeezed her hand before going on. "I must have blacked out from the pain because the next thing I remember is waking up here."

"Okay, did you see the persons face? Or any distinguishing marks?"

"Just a black hood, but not like a jumper more like monks robes and a strange smell like incense. I'm sorry."

"You did great Abb's. I think that's all I need for now. You try and get some more rest and I'll see you in the morning." Standing to leave she hugged both woman.

Once they were alone Abbie turned her back on Q. "Abb's? Do you need anything?"

"No, I just want to sleep. You should go home."

Standing and walking around the bed so she could see Abbie's face she said "I'm not going anywhere, no matter how much you snap at me. I love you, please talk to me."

"Why me? Why attack me and why leave me alive?"

"I don't know why they targeted you but I swear to you they will pay for it."

"Will you hold me?" Asked Abbie in a frightened voice.

Climbing up behind her carful not to hit her wounds Q whispered "Always." And within minutes Abbie had fallen asleep. Feeling the steady rise and fall of her lovers breathing Q began to relax.

**Apartment of Casey Novak and Alex Cabot.**  
Deciding to head to Casey and Alex's apartment for some food, Casey explained to Alex and Serena about the protective detail assigned to each if the blondes.

"I don't see why I need protection." Snapped Alex.

"Because if they got to Abbie, then they could get to you. Please Alex if anything was to happen to you it would kill me, so for me please just until we know what we are facing except the protection."

Smiling at Casey's words Alex agreed "Fine but only because your such a smooth talker. Do you think Abbie will be okay?"

"She will be in time." Replied Casey before turning to address Liv who had just finished talking to her captain. "Any news?"

"Nothing, 911 was dialled from Abbie's cell phone which is now missing and turned off so we can't track it's GPS. The caller was male but his voice was muffled so it's no help."

"Then it was always the plan for Abbie to live." Said Serena.

"Do you think it was a message for us?" Asked Alex.

"Maybe, but why go after Abbie? Unless it was a message directed toward Q? Maybe a challenge we said the person responsible was intelligent. If they looked us up then Q's name would come up on several publications." Said Casey starting to pace as she thought of what could have happened.

Watching the emotions play across Casey's face Alex wanted to reach out to her but knew her girlfriend needed to rant before she could relax "You think it was a warning?" hearing the phone ringing she went to answer it. "Q? Calm down. Were on our way."

**Hospital room of Abbie Carmichael,**  
Jarred from her nap by the chiming of her phone Q untangled herself from Abbie placing a gentle kiss on the side of her head. She unlocked her phone and frowned when it showed she had a picture message from Abbie. Opening it she was forced to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop from vomiting. Taking a breath she looked at the picture again, it showed an unconscious Abbie covered in blood the symbols clearly visible across her chest.

After phoning Alex she slumped in the chair, watching Abbie sleep she couldn't hold back the tears and within minutes she was sobbing. Not hearing the door open she jumped when she felt Fin place his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked in a gentle voice.

Shaking her head no she showed him the picture "This just arrived. I I..." Dissolving into tears again.

"Em?" Came the horse voice of Abbie.

Excusing himself from the room Fin left. "I'm sorry Abbie I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Showing Abbie the picture she saw her face become pale.

"What are you talking about? This isn't your fault?" Said Abbie looking up when the door opened to reveal Alex, Casey, Serena and Liv.

"Q? What's going on?" Asked Casey looking at the devastation on her friends face.

Handing Casey the phone she explained how the picture arrived around half an hour ago from Abbie's phone.

Swallowing the nausea that had risen in her throat Alex asked "What does this mean? Is it a warning?"

"No it's not a warning. It's an invitation to the game. if they want a challenge then a challenge is what they will get." Said Q her voice shaking with rage "They picked the wrong person to challenge. I swear they will pay for hurting Abbie."

**Church of the Unholy One.**  
After sending the message Alicia dismantled the phone. Smiling at the brilliance of her opening move she slipped off her robe and stepped into the bath, letting the water sooth her muscles she began plotting her next move.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N thank you for all the support for this story. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

**Hospital room of Abbie Carmichael,**  
As Alex watched Q pace the room mumbling in a variety of languages some of which she was sure were made up, it worried her to see the normally calm woman so angry, it was as if she took on a different personality. The crisp pronunciation was replaced with a broad London accent. The usually expressive eyes were dead and cold it made Alex realise just how little she really knew this woman, not that she blamed her for being angry if it had been Casey who was hurt she was sure she would be just as angry.

"Q calm down." Said Casey, getting no response she tried again. "Emily! Stop and take a breath."

"Take a breath? Really Cassandra! You did see the picture? Do you see what they did to Abbie and you want me to take a breath! Tell me something if it was Alex what would you be doing? A fucking crossword puzzle?"

"So what, your going to track them down yourself? When are you going to realise we are a team? And don't call me Cassandra!"

"When are you going to realise..." Began Q only to be cut off by Abbie.

"Stop it both of you! I swear if you so much as think about going off on your own either of you! I will kick your ass!" Glaring at them both until each woman nodded she turned her attention to Liv asking "Were you able to trace my phone GPS through the sent message?"

"They tried but the signal bounced off too many towers to get a fix on their location, maybe if it had been a longer message or a call. They must be able to scramble the signal. I'm sorry, we have a trace on it so if it's turned on again for any period of time we will know and hopefully trace it's location. I'm going to go relieve Fin, I'll be here until six, when Munch will take over. If you need anything just shout."

Sitting up further in bed she asked "Thanks Liv, but you need to rest. I'm sure I will be fine, so what's our next move?"

"Next move! Your not going anywhere until the hospital says you can leave. Do you understand me Carmichael?" Replied Casey.

Giving Casey a small smile she replied "Loud and clear Novak." Looking from Q who had yet to relax to Casey she said "You should all go home and get some sleep. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

Agreeing they said their goodbyes arranging for Casey to pick Abbie and Q up in the morning should Abbie be discharged and then they would go to the station to meet with the detectives.

After everyone had left Abbie looked at Q who was staring out of the window, her back turned towards her, "Emily? Will you come and lay with me?"

Nodding Q walked across and climbed up next to her fiancée, feeling Abbie stroking her hair she started to relax. "I promise they will pay for hurting you."

"I know, I trust you and Liv's team, but I'm glad it's me and not you. I love you Em, now sleep."

"I love you too." Mumbled Q falling asleep listening to Abbie's heartbeat.

**Apartment of Casey and Alex,**  
After deciding it would be better if Serena stayed the night with Alex and Casey, they stopped at her apartment so she could pick up some clothes and toiletries before heading to their apartment. Once they were settled Alex headed to the kitchen to make them all a hot drink handing Casey a cup of hot chocolate she asked, "You think Q will be okay?"

"Abbie will get her grounded, she just needs some time to get her head sorted. Not that I blame her, if someone had hurt you I don't know what I would do."

Moving so she was sitting next to Casey she could see the day was taking its toll on her girlfriend. "Hey, Abbie will be okay, Q will be okay, I'm okay and we will find this weirdo."

"She's right Case, like you said to Q earlier we are a team, all of us. I know we haven't known each other all that long but I would trust any of you with my life. When we were in England Abbie protected me from Phillip even though it meant she was hurt in my place. Liv was telling me how when she freaked out in the tunnels Q was amazing and never teased her about it and we all see the way you look at Alex and know you would die before you let someone hurt her."

"Thank you Serena, I trust you as well, so do Abbie and Q. I'm sorry if it ever seems we don't, I guess we have got used to it being just the three of us and we need to learn to let others in. Q especially finds it hard, so we all have to keep reminding her she isn't alone anymore." Smiling she added "For one so smart she can be dumb at times."

Standing up and stretching Serena said "Thank you for letting me stay tonight. I think I'm going to turn in. I'll see you in the morning." Hugging first Alex and then Casey as she made her way to the guest room. Texting Liv goodnight she was soon asleep.

Once they were alone Alex moved so she was sitting in Casey's lap pressing gentle kisses to her throat and jaw, pulling back in surprise when she tasted tears on Casey's face. "Case? What's wrong darling?"

"I could have lost my best friend today. There's a chance you or Serena could become a target and we there is little I can do to protect you both. God Alex I'm so frightened. We have dealt with delusional people before but never outright killers who target us and those we love. I can't decide which frightened me more what they did to Abb's, the look of fear in Q's eyes or the anger that replaced it."

Rubbing circles on her girlfriends back, "Sweetie, it's not up to you to keep us safe that's what the protection detail is for and we will catch them with your help. Abb's will heal in time with Q's help and as you said Abbie will ground Q and help her get her mind right."

Placing a gentle kiss on the corner of her lovers mouth, tangling her hands in the red hair she loved so much she moaned as she felt Casey deepen the kiss. Standing she held out her hand and led Casey to the bedroom. Once in their bedroom Alex pushed Casey down on the edge of the bed and reached down pulling the redheads t-shirt off over her head, before removing her own.  
Pushing Casey back she leaned down and claimed her lips in a soft but passionate kiss. Removing her own bra and she pulled off her jeans and panties in one movement before removing the rest of Casey's clothing. She leaned down laying flush against Casey, chest to chest sharing kisses hands and lips wondering all over the others bodies as if attempting to memorise every curve, every dip and every sensation. Pushing Alex into her back Casey slid one strong thigh between the blondes legs leaning on one elbow she used the other hand to trace random patterns across the blondes toned stomach and thigh.

Arching into Casey touch Alex whimpered as she felt Casey's fingers brush her throbbing centre, lightly dragging her nails down the redheads stomach Alex entered her swiftly moaning with pleasure as she felt two fingers thrust into her. It took just minutes for them to cum panting each other's names. The two soon fell asleep tangled together, Casey's hand never leaving Alex's body as they slept.

The following morning,  
Waking up the next morning Alex heard movement in the kitchen, looking at the clock she was shocked to see it was almost eight. Gently slipping from Casey embrace she pulled on her robe and headed towards the smell of coffee. Seeing Liv, Abbie, Q and Serena sitting at the table, "Morning ladies. When did you get here?" She addressed the last part to Abbie and Q.

"The doctor came round at seven and said I could go as I had behaved myself." Replied Abbie.

Feeling a set of arms being wrapped around her from behind Alex smiled and accepted the peck on the cheek from her girlfriend who seemed a more settled than she had the night before.

Looking at Abbie Casey joked "That's not what I heard. They said it was discharge you or face a nursing strike because you kept touching them up."

Abbie replied with a grin and a thickening of her accent "Hey, they liked it as if anyone could resist my good ole southern charm."

Rolling her eyes at her fiancée Q addressed Alex and Casey. "We brought breakfast, it's in the kitchen. Once we have finished our drinks were going to head home and freshen up before meeting you guys at the station. If that's okay?"

It was Casey who replied. "It's fine, we said we would be there by ten. Do you have all the papers you need?"

"Yeah I think I have a good understanding of the symbols and rituals involved."

"Good, let's catch this sicko as quickly as possible." Said Alex.

Before anyone else had chance to reply, Liv's cell phone began to ring, seeing it was Elliot she answered it, "Hi El...calm down! What do you mean Kathleen is missing?" Said Liv looking at the others her face full of fear. "Yeah they are with me now." Listening she nodded her head "We will be there in twenty minutes."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N thank you for all the reviews, as always it amazes me. I hope you enjoy this chapter I will try and have another up over the weekend.

Whilst Alex and Casey scrambled to get ready as quickly as they could Liv filled the others in on the brief conversation she had shared with Elliott. "So, when they got up this morning Kathy Elliott's wife went in to wake Kathleen, what she found was an empty bed and some strange markings on the wall."

"What kind of markings?" Asked Q, her mind already running through the possibilities.

"From what I understand similar to those found on the bodies." Replied Liv sounding rattled.

"Did he say what they were made with?" Asked Abbie remembering some of the things Q had said to look out for.

Nodding and taking a deep breath she replied "It looks like blood, the CSI team will take a sample as soon as you have looked at them, incase a smudge changes them." Looking at Q she continued "Q? El asked if you would be there he knows he needs your help but if he is an ass please don't take it personally..."

"Liv, it's all good I don't hold grudges and I can't imagine how he is feeling. I give you my word I will do every thing in my power to find his daughter and the person responsible, believe me I want them to pay so we have a common goal."

Smiling at the look in her friends eyes the detective added "Something tells me they made a mistake pissing you off after all they do say 'A well read woman is a dangerous creature'."

Once Alex and Casey were ready to go it was decided that Abbie would go to the office and collect some computer tracing program she had been working on and Serena along with her protective detail would go with her. They would collect the information needed and some fresh clothing for Q, before meeting up with the others at the station to share the information. Whilst Q, Casey and Alex would go with Liv and check out the symbols left behind at the Stabler house.

**The Stabler residence,**  
Pulling up outside Liv looked in the rear view mirror at Q and Casey who had spent the ten minute drive talking so fast it made her head spin the knowledge and languages they used both amazing and impressing her, looking across at Alex she could tell she felt the same.

Feeling Liv's gaze Q looked up, "Hey Case? Next time you feel like complaining about my driving, I would like you to remember our gentle ride through the city. On two freaking wheels!" Giving Liv a wink to let her know she was joking she took in the number of cars, vans and people rushing around, feeling nervous at walking into a crime scene she relaxed when she saw Liv and Alex give her a reassuring smiles.

Getting out of the car they headed into the house, walking into the homely living room Casey took in the family pictures mixed in with children's art work and the general mess generated by family life. Seeing Elliot coming towards them looking angry she spoke to Q "You ready for this?"

Seeing Q nod she turned her attention to Elliott "Detective Stabler, we're sorry about your daughter...?"

Before she could finish she was roughly pushed aside as Elliot grabbed Q by the scruff of her shirt lifting her from her feet yelling "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER?"

It took a moment for the rest of the rooms occupants to catch up to what was happening, Liv was the first to recover pulling her partner away from Q, "El! She has been at the hospital since yesterday morning, I was there most of the day and when I wasn't there Fin, Munch or Alex were with her."

Stepping away he ran a hand over his face, "Sorry, I just...you saw those women Liv what if he has her."

"Detective? Show us the symbols they were left for a reason." Said Q in a calm voice.

"This way." Leading the way up the stairs and into a room that screamed teenage girl,he pointed to the wall on which there was two lines of text written in what looked like blood "I can't look at them anymore, see you downstairs."

"Q, I'm sorry..." Started Liv.

"It's fine, just don't tell Abbie." Replied walking into the room, looking at the text, tilting her head from side to side she suddenly stood up straight, "It's strange the first line is a web address and the second is a chess move. It's another challenge."

"Why?" Asked Alex looking confused.

"I'm not sure but maybe we have to log on to the web page. We should head back to the station hopefully Abbie can run her new tracer program and we will have some more information." Looking around to make sure Elliot had left Q lowered her voice and continued. "This took a while to write, so if Kathleen was awake why didn't she call out? Why risk being caught in a detectives house? And how did they know which room to pick?"

Looking around the room a picture of Kathleen and a teenage boy around the same age as her arm in arm caught Liv's eye, taking it off the pin board it was tacked to attempting to make out the logo on the boys t-shirt she called Q over. "This symbol, it looks similar to those on the first victim."

Using the magnifier app on her phone Q studied it, "Liv, your right, this mark represents the apprentices robes. You need to find him."

Showing the picture to the Stabler's it was Kathy who replied "That's Terry I don't know his surname, he and Kathleen met at the church group. He has been round a few times. He always seemed so nice if a little shy. Oh God, you think he is involved?"

"We're not sure, we need to get back to the station. I promise we will call as soon as we know something." Said Liv giving the woman a hug.

**The squad room,**  
Arriving in the squad room Q went to freshen up whilst Casey and Liv filled the in others on what they found, Munch and Fin went to the church to try and find out more about Terrance. Coming back into the squad room Q saw Abbie on one of the computers, with everyone gathered around her.

"Hey, did you get the tracer program working?" She asked pecking Abbie on the cheek.

"I told you honey, there is nothing I can't do to with a computer." Replied the Texan in a somewhat tense voice.

Hearing the anger in her fiancées voice she threw a questioning look at Casey, who just smiled and tilted her head in the direction of Elliot. Looking at the detective Q noticed the bruise forming under his eye and shook her head. Leaning down she whispered "my hero." In Abbie's ear.

Looking up at fiancée Abbie gave a wink before saying "Okay, were all set, this tracker might not hold up in court but it should work."

"I don't care about court! Will it find my daughter?" Asked Elliot lowering his tone at the look Abbie gave him.

"This might help as well." Said Warner walking in holding up a folder. "I ran the moulds and was right about the weapon used. Also I have DNA from the first victim that doesn't belong match the victim's so as soon as you have a suspect I will be able to match it. All I can tell you now is the is DNA belongs to a male who isn't in the system."

"That doesn't make sense,these ritual in every source I have found point to a female killer. A male killer would slit the throat after receiving oral gratification, it's the ultimate power boost. Female practitioner use small cuts. Could it be two people?" Replied Q frowning in confusion.

"That makes sense, a master or in this case a mistress and an apprentice." Supplied Huang "we should check out anyone linked with Terrance and try the link they left it for a reason."

"Okay providing my code works it will tell us where this web address is based and the type of device used to log on, which should help find where they are and how tech savvy they are." Said Abbie, fingers flying across the keyboard.

"If this in an invitation to talk who should do it?" Asked the Captain.

It was Dr. Huang who again answered. "Seeing as they attacked Abbie and then sent a picture to Dr. Brown and she is the only one who can read the symbols. I would say it has to be her, the dominant in the relationship wants to prove they are as smart as she is."

"Okay then, what if we don't give them what they want?" Asked Liz "No offence but this is a police matter and if we can find this Terrance we can get him to give up the other players. I don't like playing games."

"He won't turn, he will be completely devoted he might even choose death over capture. If we don't use then we risk them sending more messages. It could lead to Kathleen being hurt."

Nodding at the doctor she turned to address the nervous looking Brit "Okay, but Q you have to remember you're acting as a member of the NYPD so everything you say or do reflects on them and will be admissible in court."

"I understand, what should I do? Oh and it's Q or Emily makes me think your talking about someone else."

Smiling Hunag replied "Play along, keep her talking and try not to let your emotions show through, especially anger that will give them the power, try and stay calm."

Nodding Q sat down taking a deep breath she said "Let's do this."

Opening up the link the face of a hooded woman appeared on the screen, "Dr Brown, how charmed to meet you, albeit virtually, tell me did you get my gift."

"Gift?" Replied Q

"There should be a box addressed to you."

"It's here." Said Liv.

"Open it."

Whilst opening the box she asked "You have me at a disadvantage, what do I call you?"

"Mistress will be fine."

Pulling out a knife she recognised as a vowing knife she frowned in confusion "Mistress, I think not. Try again. Is this evidence?"

"You will call me mistress and supply a vow to show you will honour our deal."

"What deal?" Asked Q with an idea of where this was going.

"I want to play a little game, see which of us is the smartest. Should you win I will return the girl to you unharmed..."

"You bitch, where's my daughter?" Yelled Elliot.

"Now now detective disrespect me like that again and I will send her back in small pieces." Taking a calming breath she addressed Q once again "If I win not only will she die, but you will willingly help me in my final ritual. Do you accept?"

Looking at the others in the room, she saw Dr Huang nod and Olivia motion that she should keep her talking as long as possible. Taking a deep breath Q nodded "What game did you have in mind?"

"I though a civilised game of chess, I'm sure you noticed I had made my first move."

"Okay, I just need a board."

"Check the box again."

Looking inside she found a chess board and the black pieces, setting up the board she herd Abbie gasp recognising the board as one of Q's meaning whoever sent the box had been into their apartment.

"Good, now before we begin a vow is required, I'm sure you know how to do it."

Nodding Q picked up the knife, wiping the blade on her shirt she slid the blade across the palm of her left hand hard enough to draw blood. Seeing the look on Alex's face out if the corner of her eye she gave her a small smile before turning her attention back to the computer screen, holding up her hand to show the wound to the mistress.

"Good, let the game begin"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. This chapter is brought to you via lots of red bull. Thank you for all the reviews.

**The Squad room.**

"Good, let the game begin"

Making her first move Q could see Abbie working on a computer opposite her shaking her head in frustration. The doctor writing questions she should ask and Casey was reading the notes she had made. Taking a deep breath she was frightened of doing or saying the wrong thing and getting Kathleen hurt or letting everyone down.

"So this ritual? I'm thinking it's the ritual of three." Asked Q sounding almost bored. Making another move deliberately leaving a piece vulnerable to judge the woman's playing style she added. "Tell me am I correct?"

"I'm impressed you have done research, you really may prove to be a worthy adversary. Your move."

Seeing Casey's head snap up at the mention of the ritual Q knew she had got the message. She knew she could trust her team to pick up on the hints she gave them.

"I'm flattered you think me worthy. As to your worth that's yet to be proved." Making a move she watched as the mistress considered the board before playing hers.

"I assure you I'm smarter than you."

"We shall see. So you want to gain ever lasting youth and ultimate power. You realise of course it's all a fable?" Taking her go she saw the 'mistresses' eyes flash in annoyance at losing a knight.

"Is it? All fables have a basis in truth do they not?" Came the reply. "Isn't England's history based largely on the myth of Arthur?"

It felt to Alex as if she was listening to an academic debate she had faced down murders and rapists yet the calm in the 'mistresses' voice shook her to the core. She could see the same feeling reflected in the faces of those around her.

Making another move Q replied "Some. But it is like everything stories get distorted and changed until they resemble nothing of the original. The Original sin for example, people will tell you over and over that it was an apple plucked from The Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil and eaten by Adam and Eve. Yet nowhere in the bible does it mention an apple." Hoping Casey picked up on what she was trying to tell her.

Out of the corner of her eye Q saw Casey write sinner on the white board giving a slight nod she turned her attention back to the game, three moves took place before the 'mistress' spoke again.

"The bible if full of untruths." Spat the 'mistress.'

Seeing the doctor hold up a page that said 'challenge her on that.' Q made a move taking another pawn before replying. "You doubt the existence of God?"

"You don't?"

"If you doubt God the you must doubt the Devil. So then how can you put your faith in evil? Surely by your logic if there if no good then there can be no evil in which to challenge it's existence? Making your ritual pointless."

"Good and evil are different to belief in God. A figment to men's imagination, you only have to look around you to see my master at work".

"Anatole France wrote 'If 50 million people believe a foolish thing, it is still a foolish thing.' Granted he was talking about Atheism but it applies does it not? You are foolish for trusting in something you can't see."

"FOOLISH? You think I am foolish, I have outsmarted you all! I took this very chess board from your house, I have a cops daughter under my control and I have forever changed your girlfriend." Breathing heavily she attempted to calm herself a fact made harder my the look of boredom Q was presenting.

Seeing the doctor give her a thumbs up before he turned to talk to the others. "Feel better now? Or do you need a few more minutes?" Making another move Q waited for a reply.

"My rituals work, I have seen proof. Ask your girlfriend she will never be the same because of me!"

"She is the same woman I fell in love with, the one who knows all the words to Vogue, who buys me lilies and is my soul mate, nothing you can do will ever change that."

Abbie frowned at the mention of lilies. Abbie had never given lilies to Q because she knew she associated them with funerals and the church...and the Virgin Mary.

Q hoped they would pick up on the hint, it was the only way she could think to get it across without letting the mistress know she was into her. Seeing Abbie write Virgin on the board she again gave a subtle nod.

"Her blood renewed me, replaced my vitality."

"Blood is powerful especially that considered 'old blood'." Seeing Casey look at Alex and frown Q knew she had picked up on the clue. "Although I'd be carful with Abbie's blood I'm pretty sure it's made up of at least 30 percent whiskey."

Watching as Casey wrote 'Old blood' on the board and say something to the others Q knew they understood. She saw Liv tell her to wrap it up now they had what they needed, Q gave a small smile she was going to enjoy this.

"If Abbie's blood renewed you, I would hate to see what you looked like before you began. You are a pathetic nobody!"

"A nobody? Have you seen what I have achieved? I will be immortal."

"No you won't. Only the worthy receive the greatest gifts and your not that smart. This chess game is a joke!" Making one last move Q said "Check mate. You lose!"

"No!"

"A deal is a deal, return the girl." Seeing the Liv hold up a page with the name Terrance Smolder written on it she gave a small nod, "Have Terrance Smolder return her in the next hour."

"How dare you..."

"No how dare you! You will pay for all you have done! You are a weak willed, old woman so afraid of losing her looks she turned into a cold blooded murderer using the idea of magic as a shield, you're pathetic and I pity you. You messed up though I'm smarter than you I know your plan and it won't work. Alex she is worth a hundred of you, Kathleen she is younger and Serena is no sinner she is loved more than you will ever be. Good bye."

Before the woman could reply Abbie cut the feed and pulled Q in for a hug, "You were amazing!"

"You did brilliantly." Added Huang seeing through the Brit's false confidence "Thanks to you we know she is a narcissist who is delusional and dosn't like to be challenged. She thinks she is smarter that everybody else but in actuality she is of average IQ but is a skilled manipulator."

"What's her plan?" Asked the Captain.

Turning to address Fin Q asked "Fin run the name Alicia Mills I think she is the 'mistress' I recognise her from a conference I spoke at once. Kathleen isn't in danger." Looking at Elliot she braced herself "I think she went willingly."

"What? Why would she do that?" Asked Liv before Elliot had chance to respond.

Q watched as Abbie, Casey and Fin subtly put themselves between her and the raging detective. "Hang on before you wrote me off as crazy let me explain she needs her for her ritual so until she can complete it Kathleen is safe. It's known as the ritual of three to renew her youth she needs a virgin, a sinner and some one considered 'old blood'. The virgin has to willingly sacrifice themselves to the mistress. All need to be blonde and she has singled out Serena as the sinner probably because she is gay and Alex as the old blood."

"A sinner, if she doesn't believe in God how can she believe in sin?" Asked Serena.

"The ritual the whole 'order' thing is about perverting God and distorting the bible. They pick and choose which bits to follow and which to ignore. I know that probably doesn't make sense but it's the best explanation I can give."

"So as long as she can't get to Alex and Rena we have time to find her and Terrance?" Asked Liv.

"Yes, she knows we know about Terrance and now she has Kathleen she won't need him she may kill him or sacrifice him to try and distract us."

"My daughter is not a killer!" Snapped Elliot.

"No one thinks she is, Terrance committed the rapes and the mistress herself would have to kill the in order to gain 'renewal' from their blood." Supplied Casey understanding what Q was trying to say.

"According to the computer Alicia Mills died six months ago. There is no addresses listed." Said Fin.

"I couldn't get a fix the signal was hidden. I'm sorry." Said Abbie.

Before anyone had chance to respond the young man from Kathleen's picture walked in to the squad room. "My mistress said to come to you and show you our ways."

It took every detective in the room and a few passing uniforms to keep Elliot from attacking Terrence who was led into an interview room by Dr. Huang and Munch.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'm so pleased you all like Q! thank you for all the reviews. You all rock.

Once Terrance was safely in the interrogation room and Elliot had been calmed down by Liv and Fin everyone gathered back in the bull pen and looked to Huang for advice on the best way to interview the suspect.

"Leave me in there with him for five minutes, he will talk." Said Elliot his voice full of anger as he began to pace the squad room.

"He won't respond to threats he has been totally manipulated by the mistress." Replied Huang before adding "Our best chance is to play it as if we understand him. Respect the mistress, maybe trick him into thinking whoever interviews him shares his beliefs."

"So we send one of the geek squad in?" Asked Munch winking at Abbie.

"It can't be one of us, he has studied us or at least she has so he would know we are lying. It needs to be someone he considers a strong woman who he considers smart and worthy of the power he has been manipulated into believing exists in these rituals." said Casey.

"Send me in." Offered Liv "I can use an ear bud and Q can feed me the information I need."

"It won't work he knows your a detective and involved in the case that means your one of the people his mistress has 'outsmarted' so he won't consider you worthy. Plus your in a relationship with Serena so he will never trust you. Also she mentioned Arthur so I'm willing to bet she has read up about England and therefore knows we have worked together before." Supplied Abbie.

"So who does that leave?" Asked Cragen.

"Me." Said Q, seeing the looks from the others she went on "I know Casey said he wouldn't trust one of us but I know the rituals and the symbols well enough I might be able to trip him up. Plus I have several tattoo's a known connection to rituals. Plus I have a plan that might help me gain his trust."

"No! Not a chance." said Abbie. "What if he has a knife or something?"

"Abb's it's okay, I have this. I promise I'll be fine." Said Q.

Seeing Abbie about to argue Liv interrupted "I'll go in there with her." Offered Liv. "Trust me Abbie I won't let anyone hurt her."

"It might work, although I doubt he will open up with you there Liv he will feel superior to you and so focus on you rather than Q. I'll go in I can monitor his behaviour and I will make sure Q is kept safe." Added Huang looking at Abbie.

Agreeing Q laid out her plan making sure it was possible and legal it was agreed upon, as everyone started arranging things, Q left to get ready. Taking out her lenses she sensed a presence behind her, expecting it to be Abbie she was surprised when it was Casey who spoke.

"This is a lot of pressure on you. You don't have to do this, we can prep Liv or another detective."

"I understand the rituals better than anyone else Case, for this to work it needs to be flawless." Looking at the sceptical expression on Casey's face she added. "I want revenge for what they did to Abbie and getting the information from Terrance is the first step in doing that." Replied Q putting on her glasses and shrugging into her fitted jacket. "I'll be okay Case, trust me."

"I do, always. If at any time you want out just say." Seeing Q struggle with her sleeve she said "Let me." Drawing on the symbol that would only be visible when Q's sleeve moved Casey stood back to study the full effect it seemed strange to see Q without the rosary or saints medallion she normally wore. Slipping them over her own head to keep them safe she asked, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Said Q walking back into the bull pen she went over the plan once more with Huang and Cragen.

Seeing the look on Abbie's face Casey went to talk to her."Hey, how's the video coming along?"

"Fine." Continuing to rapidly and angrily hit the keys Abbie suddenly stopped and looked up at Casey. "We're really going to let her do this. We're making her a target."

"Abb's, she will be protected, plus do you really think either of us could change her mind once she has made it up? We have been in dangerous situations before, why is this so different?"

"I've been on the receiving end of their 'ritual' I couldn't stand it if she got hurt, whilst I'm out here playing editor."

Understanding where Abbie's fear was coming from Casey wasn't sure what to say to help her friend, knowing that if she was in Abbie's position she would feel the same. "We won't let anyone hurt her I promise."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Said Q coming up behind them, overhearing their conversation. "Give us a minute would you Case?"

Squeezing Abbie's shoulder she nodded and walked over to Alex and Liv filling them in in the situation.

"Abb's, please look at me. I will be fine." Said Q.

"What if..." Began the Texan only to be interrupted by her girlfriend.

"No what ifs! It will be fine and once we have this case finished you and I have a wedding to plan and that means more than just you and Casey planning a wild weekend in Atlantic City. Yes I heard that conversation and you can forget it! I love you Abbie please trust me on this and tell me I have your support."

"Always. I love you Em. Promise you will be carful." Begged Abbie.

"I promise." Giving Abbie a swift kiss on the check and a reassuring smile she followed the doctor into the room.

"Hello Terrance, I am Dr. Huang a physiatrist and this is..."

"He know who I am, everybody knows who I am." Interrupted Q, even though the rebuke had been planed in made her skin prickle to be rude.

"Of course." Smiled Huang before returning his attention back to the boy opposite. "You said your mistress sent you to show us your ways, what did you mean?"

Although it was Huang who had spoked Terrance was focused on Q who was sitting in her chair looking totally relaxed and a little bored. Leant forward she once again interrupted the doctor who was asking Terrance about his life despite the fact he had yet to speak a word other than to decline a lawyer or drink of water.

"This is pointless, what he has to say will be far more interesting that this psycho babble your spouting. He isn't crazy he is blessed, he has seen things far more powerful than anything you could dream of doctor."

"Look I am in control not you Dr. Brown! You are here only as a courtesy." Snapped Huang walking out of the room as if to regain his cool.

"Your wrong! My mistress is powerful, she controls you all of you." Yelled Terrance at the retreating doctor.

"No she isn't, she lost you to me in a game of chess. If you don't believe me I have proof." Standing she left the room coming back with her Ipad. Pressing play she had to admit Abbie had done an amazing job creating the video, which showed the mistress offering Terrance's soul as a prize should Q win the game before showing Q's victory.

Quickly shutting down the video as Huang came back in. "Sorry about that. Now we should get back to business. Your mistress who is she?"

"That's not important." Interrupted Q once again. "Where is Kathleen?"

"Kathleen is at worship." Replied Terrance.

Suddenly the door was flung open as Elliot charged in reaching across the table to get to Terrance, as the doctor and other detectives who had rushed in pulled him away. Q remained in her seat as if unbothered by the detectives outburst, making sure she had Terrance's attention she moved her sleeve showing the 'tattoo' on her wrist making it seem like an accidental movement.

Seeing his eyes widen those watching knew he had seen it and understood. "Nice job Elliot." Said Cragen once the detectives were outside and the door was shut.

Watching through the window, Fin was impressed as he watched Q as she began to talk to Terrance, pitching her voice just in the right side of understanding and acceptance but with an edge of arrogance. "Damn girls got game. Maybe we should give her a job."

"How did you meet mistress?" Asked Q, trying to work out why 'at worship' was tugging at her mind.

"At church, she saw I was unfulfilled and introduced me to the way if the darkness."

"Unfulfilled. So she taught you our ways and then just passed you off, that seems strange. Does she have another apprentice?"

"No, just me and Kathleen, she is going to marry us once the last ritual is complete." Smiling widely at the confession.

"Is Kathleen with her now? I have the others under my control I just need her to finish the ritual and then I will uphold her vow and marry you."

"They are together in our sanctuary. Awaiting my return."

"Your sanctuary?" Said Q, tilting her head as if confused. "I wasn't aware there was a temple in town."

"There are many. You just have be worthy enough to find them."

Lifting her head as everything fell into place she smiled widely at Terrance. "Thank you Terrance, you have been most helpful." Walking out of the room she ignored the curses being shouted at her as he realised he had been played.

"I need a map of all the churches in the area. Especially those no longer in use." Said Q understanding what she had missed earlier.

Pulling one up on the computer Abbie asked "what are we looking for?"

"She would need a church to worship in. Preferably one that was Catholic and is now abandoned." Said Casey catching up with Q's idea.

"Okay, these are Catholic Churches no longer in use." Said Abbie pointing to the churches on the map, pressing a few more buttons she said "These three still have utilities on, but are technically empty."

The three of them conversed back and forth sharing ideas and theories, easily slipping into their roles and ignoring all that was going on around them. Abbie pulled up the blueprints of the two churches Q considered a possibility whilst Casey studies the topographical features looking for anything that would give them an advantage. Feeding the information back to Abbie who fed it into her program and got them the answered they needed.

Watching Alex was once again struck by how professional they were and the depth of their bond both professional and personal, it was like they could read the others mind and anticipate what was needed by the other. Watching her girlfriend in action she felt butterfly's in her stomach as the commanding presence and intelligence Casey presented.

After about half an hour Casey suddenly jumped up yelling "Got you!" Turning to the others she said "We know where the church is." Pointing to an unused church on the map Casey explained. "This church is empty and has an underground crypt which would be perfect for their 'rituals'."

"Okay, let's go." Said Cragen.

"Hang on." Said Abbie. "We have seen this before, there will be traps and hidden entrances. You will need us."

"Their right Cap, they understand these things better than we do. We can go in quiet and hopefully get Kathleen out before anyone notices what's going on." Said Liv.

"Okay, what do you suggest?" Asked Cragen trusting Olivia's judgement.

"We split into two teams and search the place, me and Q on one team and El and Casey on the other. Fin and Munch can wait outside incase anyone runs."

Nodding the captain said "Do it."


	9. Chapter 9

Watching as Elliott fitted Q and Casey with a bullet proof vests, flashlights and radios Alex couldn't fight the feeling of dread that was growing in her stomach. A feeling she could see reflected on the faces of Abbie and even Serena who was used to Liv being in dangerous positions. Shivering as she watched Fin explained procedure and tactics with the two women Alex tried to shake it off, giving a fake smile as Casey walked towards her.

Pulling her hair up into a ponytail Casey walked over to where Alex was standing, "Hey, you okay?"

"I want to go with you." Demanded Alex.

"No, not a chance!" Snapped Casey, taking a deep breath and lowering her voice she added "Alex she wants you and there is no way I'm going to let that happen. You are the centre of my world if I lost you..." Unable to finish she settled for pulling the blonde in for a hug hoping it would convey more than her words ever could.

"I just can't stand the thought of you going after this woman whilst I'm sitting around doing nothing." Said Alex from her position in Casey's arms.

"You will be safe here and that means I can focus rather than worry about you getting hurt. Please Alexandra stay here. I will be fine and once this is over we can go home and relax." Pressing a kiss to Alex's forehead she added. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe." Replied Alex as Liv called Casey over for a final run through.

Pulling up the blueprints of the church on the computer screen Abbie said "There is a front entrance which leads down into the underground crypt which is most likely to be where Kathleen is being kept."

"Then that's where I'm going." Said Elliot.

Nodding she went on, "Then there is a side door, which leads to a tower and the roof. There is a room in the tower which is likely where the mistress will be. It's her 'ceremony room' if you like."

"Liv, you and Q can take tower and I'll go with Elliott." Said Casey knowing that leaving Q with Elliott wouldn't end well.

"How do we approach this? What sort of traps could we expect?" Asked Liv. Looking to Q for an answer.

"The best way to approach this with an open mind treat it like any other hostile building you go into." Said Abbie.

"Yeah because all buildings have an evil crone in them waiting to sacrifice my daughter." Snarked Elliot "If it's a normal building then why do we need you guys? Come on we're waiting time listening to this crap."

"You know Terry Pratchett said 'The trouble with having an open mind, is that people will insist on coming along and trying to put things in it.'" Supplied Munch.

"Pratchett rules." Said Q before looking at Elliott. "I promise you this will be the last time I say this to you. You don't have to like us but you do have to respect us. Without us you wouldn't have an address, any idea who was involved or any idea what these symbols meant. You think your so wonderful, did you miss the part where your daughter willingly went along with Terrance. So here's the deal start acting in a civilised manor towards us or stay out of our way. I don't care either way but your snide remarks and asinine comments are getting old and we don't need you but you need us."

Before Elliott had chance to reply Casey answered Liv's question. "What Abbie means is to try and ignore the 'evil crone' aspect. There will be traps some that are designed to hurt and some designed as a warning for those inside. You will need to watch out for things like loose stepping stones, wires across door frames and once we even encountered vats of hot oil that tip if you step in the wrong place. We have seen these things before and despite personal differences we are the best and want to help."

"There will be likely be images associated with the dark arts, animal blood, black masses and putrid smells that will play with your mind." Said Q before adding "So you need to forget the stories and images you have seen throughout this case and movies, it will make it easier to focus."

"We should get going we can use the darkness and the storm for cover." Said Liv, collecting her gun from her locker.

Giving Alex a peck on the lips Casey followed the others outside and into Liv's car. Pulling out into traffic with Fin and Munch in the car behind she began to feel nervous. Sure they had investigated these type of buildings before but never with such a personal connection. Looking at Q she could tell she was running everything through her eidetic memory double checking they hadn't missed anything.

Feeling Casey scrutiny Q looked up concerned by the worry etched on her friends face. "You okay?" Whispered Q hoping the noise of the rain would drown out their conversation.

"Nervous. Promise me you will stay safe. No heroics."

"I'll promise if you do?" Seeing Casey smile and nod she went on "Casey your amazing at your job if anyone can get Kathleen out safely and keep Officer Steroid alive it's you."

"Thank you Emily." Whispered Casey.

"It sounds strange you calling me Emily! We have this Cassandra, after all we are the best."

Pulling up half a block away from the church they went over the plan one last time before jogging up to the door, picking the locks on the doors Liv keyed her radio giving the signal to go in.

Elliot and Casey,  
Heading inside Casey glanced around noticing one of the floor slabs was slightly lighter in colour to the others she motioned to Elliott to avoid treading on it and signalled they should take the path to the right.

Creeping through the dark church Elliott had to admit the place was damn creepy, walking along a sudden flash of lighting lit up the church, illuminating one wall upon which images of demons eating the intestines of a woman was depicted. Making him jump as it seemed to pop out of the wall at him, leaping back he stood on Casey's foot.

Reaching out a hand to steady him Casey said, "Steady detective, it's just a painting." As she fought the urge to give a smug smile at the big tough detective jumping like a scared school girl over a painting.

"Sorry, it just startled me." Replied Elliott creeping forward once again.

Scanning the floor Casey saw a loose slab ahead knowing it probably covered the entrance down into the crypt she pointed Elliott towards it, motioning for him to shine his light down she studied the stone for several seconds but was unable to make sense of the mechanism that held it closed. She knew it was some sort of codex but couldn't work out the required word needed to open it with out triggering the alarm. "We need Q. Hold the light still, I'll radio through."

"Can't we just smash it?" Asked Elliott kicking at the lock with the tip of his boot.

"No if you force it, either an alarm will go off or some sort of trap might spring." Replied Casey before whispering "Q? Liv? Do you read me?" into her mike.

"Case, you okay? You sound a little tense." Came the swift reply.

"No I'm not tense we were just down here relaxing. Look we have found the trap door but there is a codex on it without the code you can't open it. For the life of me I cant make sense of the clue."

"Okay, read it to me." Came the calm voice of Q that always seemed to settle Casey's nerves.

"'The Witches first prophecy given to Macbeth. Six letters?"

There was a beat of silence before Q replied. "Okay they say he will become Thane of Cowder. Cowder is six letters."

"Okay, here goes." Entering the letters into the boxes there was a loud click as the lock sprang open. Breathing a sigh of relief Casey thanked the others and followed Elliot down the dark stairs.

Walks in silence for about five minutes, they saw Kathleen seemingly asleep on a pull out bed in the far corner. Hurrying over Elliott and attempting to wake her to no avail they were relieved to find a pulse. Lifting her into his arms the two turned to head back the way they had come, as Casey swung her light around something caught her eye.

Dropping her flash light and clamping a hand to her mouth Casey cried "Oh My God."

Turning to see what had rattled his companion Elliott's expression matched the one of horror on Casey face.

Liv and Q,  
After talking with Casey the two continued to creep up the stairs, twice Q had saved them from a trap one that would have easily broken Liv's leg and sent her tumbling down the steep staircase. The second would have proved fatal, a spring loaded trap with a sharp spear like object attached aimed at heart level.

With each step Liv was becoming more uncomfortable. Making sure to keep her flash light steady and watch her step, her hands shook as if she could feel evil pressing against her, the images, smells and stories mingling with the darkness.

Q could sense Olivia's hesitation looking at her she knew what troubled the detective "Liv, you need to put your emotions away."

"I'm trying." Said Liv sounding miserable.

Finger the rosary she wore around her neck, Q pulled it over her head she handed it to Liv. "Faith helps me. For you, you need to rely on your coppers instincts they will guide you better than anything else."

Touched she pulled on the rosary and smiled at the younger woman who continued to amaze her with her intelligence, compassion and ability to be calm under pressure. "Coppers instinct?"

Laughing Q replied "I'm British get over it!"

Feeling more settled she followed Q up through the trap door leading to an open balcony. There was a flash of lightning and a shadow moving fast across the space. "Q! Watch out!" yelled Liv watching in horror as her friend was tackled by the shadow and thrown backwards over the edge of the balcony.

The station,  
Hearing the commotion over the radio, Cragen and Abbie tried several times to get through either by radio or cell phone but receiving no reply from anyone even Fin and Munch a feeling of unease spread throughout the squad room. Abbie jumped to her feet and began to pace her heart racing, feeling powerless. Turning to look at Alex before she could speak all the lights in the squad room went out and there was a scream in the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**The station,**  
As the lights flickered back on the squad room was empty. Looking around Alicia was impressed with her minions. The two blondes had been walked out and were safely on their way to her church ready for her ritual tomorrow night. Making sure the other three were safely locked in the captains office she placed her 'gift' on the brunette detectives desk smiling she turned to leave.

The change in plans although unfortunate worked out for the best. She hadn't expected them to find her church so quickly, she cursed them for her having to leave papers behind. She knew it wouldn't matter though the only one who posed a threat would be dead. She had left strict instructions with Jerry to make sure the Brit didn't leave alive, he would be sorry if he failed.

Walking out of the station she got into the car looking at the two unconscious blondes in the back she smiled. Yes soon she would have all the beauty and power she needed.

**Elliott and Casey,**  
Fighting the feeling of nausea building up in his throat Elliott gently placed Kathleen back on the bed and picked up Casey's fallen flash light handing to her he said, "Casey take a breath. I'm sorry but we have to check it out."

Nodding she pointed the flash light in the same direction as Elliott had pointed his, as the beams of their torches swept the dark corners, they picked up random blood spatters, strange markings drawn on the walls and other ritualistic paraphernalia before landing on the pale skin of a woman.

It was clear from the unnatural angle of her neck that she was dead, reaching out Elliott checked and found no pulse. Lifting her head he felt his heart skip a beat at the similarities between this woman and Alex, he could see why Casey had reacted as she did. It wasn't until he looked closer and saw it wasn't Alex that he felt his heart rate return to normal.

Turning to look at the shaking woman he gently said, "It's not Alex." Receiving no reply he tried again, "Casey did you hear me?"

"Your sure?" She asked hating the way her voice shook.

"Positive, she's too young. We need to get the ME down here. Come on let's head up, the radio isn't working." Picking Kathleen up they once again headed for the steps. Pushing against the door they headed back into the nave of the church.

Away from the blood, symbols, darkness and the dead body Casey took a couple of calming breaths knowing she needed a clear head to get them out without triggering any traps.

"Is she still unconscious?" She asked indicating Kathleen with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, we need to get her out of here and to a hospital. You okay?"

"I'm fine, sorry about that." Said Casey.

"It got me too. Come on let's get Kathleen outside, hopefully Liv and London will be waiting for us." Said Elliott giving Casey a grin, hoping it would further settle her.

"Ass!" Feeling more settled Casey began to plot there way out, knowing they needed extra room as Elliott was carrying Kathleen and wouldn't be able to edge his way round the edge. "Okay the aisle looks clear let me check it out then follow me down."

Nodding Elliott, took his jacket off and wrapped it around his daughter. Seeing Casey signal it was clear he headed towards the door. Once outside he saw only saw Munch waiting meaning that Liv was still inside. "Anyone else come out?"

"No and all the radios died after your last communication. I'll call for a bus if you want to call Kathy to meet you at the..."

There conversation was halted by the sound of gunshots ringing out. Shoving his daughter at Munch calling "Call a bus and back up. Keep her safe Munch or else." Over his shoulder.

"Go! I've got this." Said Munch already dialling.

Pulling his gun Elliott followed Casey back into the dark church heading towards the tower.

**Liv and Q,**  
Seeing the figure turn towards her Liv raised her gun shouting "Police freeze." She didn't want to shoot in case it was Kathleen under the hood. The decision was made for her when she saw something shiny in the hands of the robed finger, "Drop it and put your hands in the air!"

Seeing the figure wasn't going to stop Liv fired three times in quick succession, carefully making her way over she kicked the fallen knife away and leaned down relived to find it wasn't Kathleen, checking for a pulse she felt her heart sink when she couldn't find one. Turning her attention to the rail Q had gone over.

Shining her flash light over the edge her heart began to race at the empty darkness below, "Q!"

Hearing footsteps rushing you the stairs she quickly turned raising her gun, "Police identify yourself."

"It's us, don't shoot!" Recognising Casey's voice Liv holstered her gun and returned to searching for Q.

"What happened?" Asked Elliott checking on the dead suspect.

"He rushed us Q went over the edge I can't see her, we need better lighting." Said Liv fear and frustration clear in her voice.

Running to the edge Casey, Elliott and Fin all shined their torches down onto the roof below. "There!" Called Casey pointing. "I'm going down, pass me the rope." Tying the rope round her waist and securing it to the balcony Casey climbed down. Reaching her friend she was relieved to find not only a strong pulse but Q already stirring she held her hand out to steady her.

"Ouch! Not a good idea. Liv is she okay?" Asked Q.

"She's fine, come on we need to get you out of here, what hurts?"

"I grabbed the rail, but it was slippery and I think I dislocated my shoulder. I hit my head when I fell."

"Is she okay?" Called Liv.

"I will be fine detective, relax." Called Q, staggering to her feet. "My shoulder hurts like a bitch."

Smiling at her friend Casey grabbed the ladder Elliott and Fin had passed down, "Think you can climb up?"

"Yeah." Gritting her teeth she climbed up, glad of Casey's presence behind her. Feeling Fin and Elliott reach out to help her over the balcony she moaned as pain shot through her shoulder. Dropping to the floor, she felt Liv start checking her over, "I'm okay honestly your warning gave me just enough time to grab the rail. Thank you."

Hearing foot steps behind her Liv turned to see Munch, "What the hell none of you answer your cells! El, the bus is here for Kathleen, she is just starting to come round. I called Kathy she is going to meet you at Mercy."

Looking at Elliott she said "Go El, we have this. Call us and let us know Kathleen is okay." Nodding Elliott left.

"Okay Munch spill, what didn't you want to say until El had left." Asked Fin, knowing his partner had been holding something back.

"There was no answer in the squad room so I rang Warner to go check on them, she said the room was empty. Cragen, Abbie and Huang were unconscious in the Captains office, they were just starting to come round as we spoke."

"We need to get back." Said Casey her fear for Alex increasing by the second a fear she saw reflected on the faces of her friends. "Q, you need the hospital."

"I'm good I'll ask Melinda to pop it back in place. If something has happened to Alex and Serena then there is no way I'm going anywhere but that squad room."

"Let's go!" Said Liv.

"We need to call in the bodies first."

"Leave them, if this is the work if the cult then we need to go through it with a fine tooth comb it will hopefully give us an insight into where they are. Please Munch leave it until we talk to your Captain." Said Q.

Nodding Munch and Fin agreed to wait at the scene whilst the others went back to the station.

Thanks to Liv's driving they reached the station in under fifteen minutes, to Casey they seemed the longest minutes of her life, how could she be so stupid leaving Alex when she was in danger. "How the hell do people get taken from a police station?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Came Liv's tense reply, looking in the mirror she could see Q grimacing in pain she knew if they were going to solve this case they needed Q. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah. We will find them Case. I promise."

Hearing the pain in her friends voice Casey turned to address her "You need to go to the hospital."

"No chance, you need me." Replied Q.

"Were here. I'll get Mel to look at your arm."

Rushing into the squad room they saw Melinda tending to Abbie, Cragen and Huang. "What the hell happened?" Yelled Liv.

"One minute we were monitoring your progress, the next minute the lights went out and we woke up in my office."

"Abbie, you okay?" Asked Q.

"I'm fine, I'm so sorry Case. I don't know what happened. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Abb's. Doc when you get a second can you check Q's arm."

"Sure, here take a seat. What happened?"

"I think it's dislocated. I slipped." Supplied Q, watching Abbie out of the corner of her eye.

"It's defiantly dislocated, you'll need to go to the Emergency room."

"Can't you put in back in place? They need my help. Please Mel I promise to go once we find Alex and Rena."

"I don't have any pain killers stronger than migraine pills it's going to hurt."

"Do it." Gritting her teeth Q took a deep breath. Hearing Melinda tell Liv and Casey what todo. Feeling the doctor grip her arm and yank the pain was intense yelling out and breathing heavily it took a minute for the lightheadedness to pass. "That will wake you up."

Handing the Brit some pills and water Melinda went about fashioning a sling. "Be careful and if it comes out again go straight to the Emergency room."

"Promise. Now what do we know?" Said Q. Whilst Liv and Casey filled the captain in on what they found at the church Q pulled Abbie close and whispered "I'm okay and none of this is your fault."

"So what's our next move?" Asked the Captain.

"I say we start with the package on Liv's desk." offered Q.

Opening the box Liv gasped before losing her dinner in the nearest trash can.


	11. Chapter 11

**The station,**

Rushing to Liv's side Abbie started rubbing small circle on her back, whilst Melinda got her some water.

"Liv?" Asked Abbie

"Sorry" said Liv taking a breath before rushing from the room.

"I'll go make sure she is alright." Said Melinda following the normally composed woman into the toilets.

As the rest if those in the squad room pulled on gloves and began studying the contents of the box. Lifting up the goats head Casey grimaced at the smell, she could see why Liv had thrown up especially with the stress of Serena being missing. Swallowing she watched as Cragen lifted out the black book underneath.

Laying it out on an evidence bag he carefully opened it to revel pages of symbols, none of which seemed familiar to the captain. Taking a breath he looked up at the two woman hoping they could figure them out in time to save Alex and Serena.

Looking at Q Casey could see her brain already working "Q? Can you read this?"

"I think so, it's going to take me awhile though, why don't you tell us what you found at the church whilst I work?"

"I get the feeling I wasn't meant to come out of that church alive or at least. It able to work. I almost didn't if it hadn't been for Liv then I wouldn't have." Said Q after she listened to Casey explain what her and Elliott had found.

"It appears that way, you pose the biggest challenge in the eyes of the mistress. If your out of the way she thinks she is untouchable." Explained Huang.

"Can we pretend I'm out of action? Lull her into a false sense of security?" Asked Q willing to do anything to help Alex and Serena.

"No, she has to be watching us, she has been one step ahead the entire time." Replied Hunag.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Asked Liv returning from the bathroom.

"Q is looking at the book left in the box." Said Abbie. "What did you two find in the church we know what Casey found."

As Liv talked Q was franticly working out the symbols. After about half an hour silence descended on the room. "How you doing?" Asked Liv clearly desperate for news.

"I have it, these are ingredients and tools used in the ritual of three, it's nothing important."

"Then why leave it?" Snapped Casey. Her fear for Alex clouding her ability to be rational.

It was Huang who answered "To distract us, keep us focused on these whilst she does whatever it is she is planning. We have an advantage now, if her goal really was to remove Q then she would have thought it would take us longer to work out. Because she failed we have quickly worked out that this is a dead end and can start figuring out her real goal."

"Okay so what do we do now?" Asked Liv.

"We need to go back to that church and study all the papers that we can find there, she would have had to leave quickly once she realised we knew where it was she might have left information there. If I'm right then ritual can't take place until the witching hour that gives us just over 12 hours to find them."

"The witching hour as in midnight?" Asked Cragen trying to work out her logic.

"In this case the witching hour would be three a.m. to mock the Holy Trinity. Also in Wicca it's considered important because its correlation to the Threefold Law and the Triple Goddess. She is all about symbolism and ritual so this would be too good an opportunity to pass up." Answered Abbie.

Getting ready to leave for the church, Q pulled Casey and Abbie aside, "Case, I can't begin to imagine how your feeling right now, but our best chance of finding them is working out her game plan. For Alex's sake you need to put your fear away and use that big brain of yours."

"She's right Case." Added Abbie.

"I know, I'm trying." Mumbled Casey.

"Q, I'm worried this woman is focused on you..." Began Abbie only to be cut off by her fiancée.

"Abb's, right now we all need to focus that includes you I know your worried but I have this. I'm not going to hide from her but I promise you I will be extra careful."

"Okay, let's go get our friends back." Said Abbie, leading the way out of the squad room.

Arriving at the church the Captain greeted Munch and Fin, explaining what they needed to do. He sent Munch to the hospital to update Elliott along with Haung to see if Kathleen could shed any light in what was going on. He and Fin were to watch the front and back entrances whilst Casey's team, Liv and Warner checked out the inside and the bodies inside. He knew the brass might not like his decision but he would take the consequences as long as he got Alex and Serena back safely.

Deciding to start in the crypt before moving up to the tower, "Hey Abb's the radios stopped working right after we opened the codex, could there be a jammer or something similar in it?" Asked Casey hoping she wouldn't have to go back down into the crypt, she didn't think she could take seeing the blondes body again especially with Alex missing.

"It's possible. Show me where it is and I'll examine it."

Whilst Abbie and Casey studied the lock and the nave of the church, Liv, Q and Melinda headed into the crypt. Using the large flash lights they had brought they soon had the crypt bright enough to work in.

Studying the body Melina said "Young female been dead approximately 24 hours cause if death seems to be multiple stab wounds made by 12 no 13 silver stakes."

"Thirteen pieces of silver. There's a symbol for you." Said Liv. "We need to know who she is."

"I'll know more once I get her to the lab. I promise Liv this is a priority." Looking around she added "There is too much blood on the floor to be from just this one body."

"This is where they would do their rituals, look at the markings on the wall and the floor." Said Q.

"Do you need to see anything else down here?" Asked Liv.

"No let's go and check on Casey and Abbie before moving up to the office." Saying goodbye to Melinda whose team was just arriving to remove the body.

**Abbie and Casey,**  
After checking out the nave of the church they found noting particularity useful, until they reached the codex. Lifting it out and examining it Abbie used the tip of her pen knife to prize the lock a part.

"Wow that's sneaky."

"What is it?" Asked Casey.

"This was inside the codex." She said holding up a small black box with a switch on it. "When you opened the lock it flicked the switch jamming all radio signals, effectively cutting your communication with us at the station and each other."

"How hard would that be to do?" Asked Liv catching the end of the conversation.

"It's really simple to do. You can buy a jammer online for about fifty dollars. It won't tell us much I'm sorry." Replied Abbie sounding guilty.

"It's not your fault, let's go search the tower, that's where she would keep her personal effects."

Leading the way up the stairs Liv saw Melinda's team collecting the body of the person she shot. Heading into the room she wasn't sure what Q was hoping to find, watching as the younger woman walked around the room she played with the rosary she had given her earlier and found herself praying harder than she had ever prayed before for the safety of Serena and Alex.

Looking at the three woman watching her intently Q sighed, "I love you all but I can't do this with an audience. Liv why don't you go check in with your captain see if he has heard anything back from Elliott? Abbie there is a laptop over there see if you can get it to work. Case why don't you head back down stairs and see if you can find anything in the pictures on the wall?"

Knowing it was better to give her room to work and glad of something to do the others all complied. Silence descended for about fifteen minutes all that could be heard was Abbie tapping away in the laptop and Q's mumbling as she searched through the documentation in the room.

After another ten minutes Abbie cracked the password on the laptop and took it down to Casey to get her to help translate the Latin. Leaving Q alone in the room, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder she continued going through the documents.

"I've got it," called Q rushing down the stairs towards the others "I found her journal it's all in code but it will have everything we need in it. We need to go back to the station or better yet our office it's closer and my books are there so I can confirm it."

Looking at her watch Casey saw they had 9 hours left if Q was right about the ritual. Praying she was right they rushed to the car followed by her team and Liv. The Captains and Fin followed in Fins car, arranging to meet Elliott and Huang at the office.

**Offices of CNB Antiquities, **  
Arriving at their office Q rushed to her desk and started examining the document, flipping page and making notes. Abbie powered up the computer and began putting in the information they had from the laptop into her programs searching for anything useful. Casey was reading through the Latin texts.

Once Elliott and Huang arrived they compared notes, Kathleen was still out if it and couldn't give them any information. Looking around the office Elliott gave a low whistle at all the certificates the women held between them. The more time he spent with them the more impressed he became maybe they really were the best people to stop this nightmare.

After an hour of being in the office Elliott was dozing on a sofa whilst Fin and Munch went to get them all coffee and food. Liv was pacing up and down glaring at anyone who suggested she should rest.

After an hour Q threw down her glasses and rolled her shoulders, she was becoming increasingly frustrated that she wasn't getting anywhere. Standing up she walked outside and took a few minutes breathing in the fresh air. She felt like she was missing something and hoped stepping away for a few minutes and a shot of caffeine would clear her mind.

Looking at the clock on her desk Casey felt her heart drop when she realised how long they had been in the office, they had just under seven hours. Throwing her pen down in anger she joined Q outside.

"Hi." Said Q quietly her usual spark missing.

"Anything?" Replied Casey suddenly feeling bone tired.

Studying her friend she replied. "It's there I just needed to step away for a few. We will find her Case I promise."

"We have to, I can't...I can't lose her."

"You won't." Squeezing her friends shoulder she headed back inside. Giving Abbie a small smile she took a swig from the Red Bull Fin had got for her she picked up the book again.

After twenty minutes and a can and half if Red Bull she jumped up form her desk causing everyone else in the room to jump. "You thought you could hide from me you evil little troll! Got you!"

"Q?" Asked Liv walking over looking at the pages of random symbols, crossed out notes and books spread across the Brits desk.

"I know who, why, where and when." Replied Q smiling. "Everything is in here. I bet she thought no one would be able to decode the information."

"But you can?" Asked Elliott.

"Yes, I just need some help with the locations, I can't get the hang of the streets in New York."

"Go for it." Said Liv, hoping their nightmare was almost over.

**Serena and Alex,**  
Coming to Alex tried to sit up feeling a wave of nausea hit her she laid back down and took a few deep breaths before trying again. Looking around she could see Serena on the bed opposite her.

"Serena?" She called quietly. Getting no response she walked over and gently slapped the side of her friends face until she opened her eyes.

"Al? What happened?"

"I don't know, can you sit up?"

"Maybe, where are we?"

"Again I don't know. We will be okay Casey and Liv won't let anything happen to us neither will the others." Alex hoped she was right and Casey was coming for them.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N. Let the creepiness continue!

**Office of CNB Antiquities,**

"Okay, let me explain everything in here because some of the crime stuff, might be important but I don't understand it and I don't want to miss anything." Said Q.

"Can you find them or not?" Snapped Liv. "We don't have time for your rambling."

Raising her eyebrow at Liv, Q tried not to let her tone hurt her. "Yes detective I can. However, we went into the first church unprepared and ended up being outsmarted. So please just hear me out, I promise it is important and will help."

"She's right Liv, I can't imagine how you feel but we need to know exactly what is in there before we act." Supplied Huang.

Seeing the detective nod Q took a deep breath, "So firstly you need to talk to the police in Alabama because she has done this before."

"No way! We checked for similar crimes." Said Elliott.

"It's all here detective! She had a following the ritualistic marks might be different because technically it was someone else responsible. She would only have killed the last of the victims to complete the final ritual. I'm guessing it didn't work and so she thought something went wrong so she left and came to New York to try again."

"El, you know what the smaller departments are like they don't always put things in the system. I'll go make the call now." Said Fin heading outside for some privacy.

"It makes sense this isn't her first time given the sophistication of the crimes and lack of evidence left at the scenes." Added the Captain.

"I was right about it being the ritual of three, she has Alex who she considers 'old blood', Serena as a 'sinner' but as we have Kathleen she still needs a virgin. The ritual calls for the virgin to go willingly to her and give her life in honour of the mistress. So somewhere there is a missing teenage girl she would be blonde to keep with the pattern."

"I'll grab Fin and head back to the station see what we can find about the Alabama connection and check missing person reports." Said Munch.

"Sargent, it's possible she hasn't been reported missing, like Q said she would have gone willingly. Them using Kathleen was just to distract us and leave the message for Q, it's all been about distracting us and sending us in the wrong direction." Said Casey, swallowing her fear.

"Okay, anything else we should look for?" Asked Munch.

"As she picked up both Terrance and Kathleen from a Catholic Church that might be her hunting ground, she gets a kick out of using Catholics against God." Said Huang.

"Also as much information as you can find on Alicia Mills, Q was correct when she recognised her. Her laptop has enough personal information on it to confirm her identity." Supplied Abbie, giving her fiancée an encouraging smile.

"Okay, so every ritual she undertook is in here as is the crime of the 'traitor' we found in the crypt. Turns out she is a police officer who was to watch Alex and find out every aspect of her life personal and professional. She was guilty of 'bearing false witness' I'm guessing she failed to inform the mistress of Casey and Alex's involvement given she had been dead awhile."

"You mean she was watching her before England?" Asked Liv.

"Maybe, or she just sucked at surveillance." Said Casey. "In the three weeks we have been back we have been out several times but maybe she just thought we were dating not living together."

Q continued. "So I couldn't work out why there were blank pages amongst all the pages of rambling and disjointed symbols. Then I remembered Liv saying she could smell oranges when we first went into the tower."

"Oranges?" Asked Cragen.

"Orange juice has been used as invisible ink for centuries. You squeeze the juice or an orange or lemon and use a brush to write a message. Once it's dry you hold the page up to a lightbulb of sunlight and the message turns a light brown allowing it to be read." Explained Casey.

"So what do these secret messages tell us, her recipe for fruit salad?" Snarked Elliott.

"Shut up El! Kathleen is safe so it's okay for you. They have Alex and Serena." Yelled Liv her voice cracking at the mention of her lovers name. "We need them!" Pointing at Abbie and Q. "Anything they can tell us to help find them is fine by me. So either shut up or leave!" Breathing heavily she looked at Q "Carry on Q please."

Nodding and giving Liv a reassuring smile she went on. "I found references to an unholy cathedral of Venus. Along with the number 175. Now Venus is the Roman goddess of love and beauty and she is obsessed with being beautiful. I just can't work out the importance of 175 but I think it gives the address."

"There is a disused church on 1st and 75th said Abbie looking at the computer."

"How disused?" Asked Casey, rushing to look over Abbie's shoulder at the computor screen praying the could find Alex and Serena before it was too late.

"No power or water. This is strange you would think a large unused building would be vandalised of squatted in at the least but there are no reports of anything like that."

"How do you know that? Only the police would have access to that kind of information." Asked Cragen.

Winking at the Captain Abbie replied "Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies."

"That's where we need to be." Said Q.

"It's just before one, so we have time to form a plan." Said Liv.

Hearing Cragen's phone start to ring, "Munch, what do you know?" Listening for a few minutes he hung up and looked at the others. "Munch and Fin are ten minutes away they have something."

**Alex and Serena, **  
Hearing heavy footsteps on the stairs, Alex tried to push Serena behind her as the door opened a thick set man walked through the door. Over his arm were two robes one red the other purple, throwing the red robe to Serena and the purple to Alex he said "Put theses on." Seeing neither woman moving to comply he added "Or I do it for you."

Swallowing they began to pull the robes over their clothes, "Without the clothes. When I return I expect your clothing, including underwear to be in a nice neat pile by the door. If you don't comply I will do it for you and you won't enjoy that."

As he slammed the door Serena slumped on the bed and began to cry, "Oh god Al, were going to die."

Leaning down Alex drew her friend in for a hug, "We have to play along. Liv and Casey along with the others won't give up on us. There coming for us you have to believe that." Giving a small smile she added "Now come on get changed, hopefully these will be warmer than what we're wearing." Hoping the moment of levity would help Serena.

After changing the two sat huddled together on the bed furthest from the door, sharing their warmth and strength with each other. Twenty minutes later the hooded man returned and took their clothes without uttering one word.

Just as Alex found herself becoming sleepy the door was once again opened as three hooded figures walked in, "Stand up!"

As they stood up he moved to tie Alex's hands behind her back as one of his companions did the same with Serena, before they were both dragged out of the room and up the stone stairs. Unable to see in the darkness Alex stumbled only to receive a sharpe slap to the side of her face.

"Don't mark her!" Called the mistress."Nothing can go wrong this time!"

"I apologise mistress." Said the man bowing before the woman.

As Alex was held back two of the men forced Serena into the middle of the room, on which a chalk pentagram had been drawn forcing her to her knees they bowed to the mistress and withdrew each standing on a point of the pentagram completing the pattern.

Watching as Serena was forced to her knee's Alex had never felt so helpless, tugging with all her might against the restraints she tried desperately to think of someway to help her friend ignoring the biting pain.

"Confess your sins!" Yelled the mistress.

"I haven't got anything to confess." Replied Serena trying desperately to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Confess and your death will be quick!"

"I don't have anything to confess. Please let us go!" begged Serena her voice trembling with fear.

"You lie! Lay her up on the alter and prepare yourself for to purify her." Called the mistress to one of the hooded men.

Watching in horror as he dragged Serena to her feet by a handful of hair and the hooded figure used his knife to cut away the robe she was wearing, leaving her naked and shivering from fear and the cold.

"Please don't hurt her! Hurt me instead!" Yelled Alex desperate to help her friend.

"Your time will come soon enough!" Snarled the figure nearest her slapping her across the face with the back of his hand.

**Office of CNB Antiquities, **  
After hearing what Munch and Fin had found they bundled into the car rushing to the location of the church. Turning their sirens off when they were a block away as not to give away their presence.

Q could feel the tension radiating off Liv who was next to her in the back seat, she watched as she kept playing with the rosary she had given her earlier. "Liv? Do you know what the inscription on the cross means?"

Shaking her head no, Q went on "It reads 'I will fear no evil for thou art with me.'."

"I don't believe in God." Said Liv letting the cross drop, not sure why she felt comfort wearing it, when she had stopped believing in God when she was a child.

"Then have faith in us, in your partner and in Serena. There is no evil strong enough to destroy love. We are all here for you and each of us would trade places with Alex and Serena."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier and for your shoulder." Said Liv. Attempting to get a hold of her emotions.

"You saved my life, we're good." Replied Q, giving Liv's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Five minute warning guys." Called Fin from the drivers seat.

Arriving they looked thought the windows, seeing a hooded figure leaning over a naked Serena and Alex on her knees bleeding Liv clenched her fists tightly. Fighting the urge to pull her gun and march into the room, leaving none alive .

"What do we do?" Asked Casey.

"We can't go in guns blazing or else the girl, Alex and Serena might get hurt in the crossfire." Said Elliott.

"We have to do something we can't just stand here and watch!" Said Fin.

"We need a distraction, something to draw their focus whilst we get round the back." Said Huang.

"I have an idea, you said she was focused on proving she was smarter that me. What if I go in and tell her I know all about her?" Offered Q.

"That would do it, but are you sure?" Asked Huang."It could make you a target."

Looking at Abbie she could see her fiancée wanted to object "I can do this. Abbie, help me out of this sling. I don't want to show her any weakness."

Stepping aside she looked her lover in the eye, "I have to do this Abb's."

"I know, I don't like it but I understand. Please be carful." Replied Abbie pressing a gentle kiss to Q's lips as helped her out of the sling. "I love you."

"I love you too." Replied Q. Taking a deep breath she watched as Elliott, Fin and Liv made their way round the back.

Pushing open the heavy wooden door Q swallowed her fear and strode into the hall. "Well well well what do we have hear?" She asked her tone full of arrogance.


	13. Chapter 13

**The unholy cathedral of Venus.**  
Pushing open the heavy wooden door Q swallowed her fear and strode into the hall. "Well well well what do we have hear?" She asked her tone full of arrogance.

Seeing three of the hooded figures move towards her, Q sneered "Touch me and there will be trouble, I have business to discuss with Alicia over there that you will do well to stay out of." Jerking her thumb in the direction of the seething mistress.

"Leave her!" Snapped Alicia, anger colouring her cheeks.

Watching as they bowed to her and stepped back into position, Q walked to Serena who was shaking and shivering. Shrugging out of her hooded jumper she wrapped it around the shivering blonde. "It's going to be okay. I promise, put this on sweetie."

"Thank you." whispered Serna. Giving her a subtle wink Q turned her attention back to Alicia who had watched the exchange without raising an objection, much to Q's surprise.

Leading Serena over to Alex she gave a reassuring smile before turning her attention back to Alicia who had been silently studying her.

"Where are your detective friends? I would know if they were here."

"I'm just an eccentric academic with an over active imagination. None of them felt you were a worthy suspect."

"But your friends Miss Novak and Miss Carmichael, what of them?"

"Probably still trying to figure out the codes in your journal, I wanted to come here alone and prove my superiority." Said Q jumping up on the alter swinging her legs in a nonchalant manor. Smirking at the look on Alicia's face as she did so.

"So Dr. Brown, you know my name. Tell me have come to witness by success."

"No, I've come for my friends and Amy over there, no one else needs to die. You hold no interest for me, you are a sad and pathetic excuse for a mediocre human being." Said Q making sure to keep those around her in sight as much as she could.

"Stall for five minutes." Came Liv's voice through the radio. "We're almost in, you're doing great."

"Mediocre? Have you seen all I have achieved?" snarled Alicia walking over and running a hand down Alex's face. "I have all I need, to complete my ritual."

"Yet your talking to me, wasting time when there is just twenty minutes until the witching hour. What's the matter are you afraid it will go wrong like it did in Alabama?" asked Q watching the reactions on the faces of the hooded figures marking the pentagram.

"Mistress?" asked one after a moment of silence. "Is this true, the ritual has failed once before?"

"She lies! Stay in position, this won't take long." snarled Alicia becoming angrier by the second. "I don't know what your talking about? I've never been to Alabama, maybe a sister practitioner tried and failed."

Jumping down from the alter Q sauntered across the church picking up the skulls on display and examining them as if she was browsing fruit in a supermarket and had all the time in the world.  
Finally turning to face Alicia she said, "That's funny because I read your journal, it wasn't very smart to write everything down. Even if you thought no one would be able to decipher it. How many times must I prove I'm smarter than you?"

"You think your so smart but you are surrounded by my loyal followers, unarmed with no bargaining chip! Who isn't very smart now?" snarled Alicia her anger making her voice wobble. "I will make you watch as I complete my ritual and then you will be my first offering to the darkness. You will beg for death by the time we are done with you!"

"Maybe, but we both know your ritual will fail..." began Q only to be cut off..

"It will work! I will have ultimate power and youth! You are alone with nothing to bargain." Snarled Alicia spit flying from her mouth as her anger took over.

"I don't need to bargain, I have the truth. Do your 'loyal followers' now what happened to Terrance? How you sent him as a sacrificial lamb or maybe the five 'loyal followers' who you killed in Alabama. Although they died from gun shots not very mystical really, or maybe they still think Amy will live through the ritual?"

Q watched as one of the hooded figure on her right tensed at the mention of the young girls name, and stepped forward. "She will! Mistress only needs a little blood and then she will heal Amy and she will be whole again!" said the voice of a woman.

"Your her mother, Victoria correct?" Asked Q seeing the woman give a small nod she went on in a slightly gentler tone. "Amy has to die for her ritual to succeed, a ritual that has no chance of working because this isn't real." Pointing to Alicia she continued. "Alicia here is nothing but a vain woman so afraid of getting old she has convinced herself she can gain youth by slaughtering innocent women."

Walking to the wall were 'The Mistress' kept the tools of her trade Q kicked the box over. "See if the devil is really giving her messages why does she need a symbol cheat sheet? If she is so powerful why does she need you to hold down her victims? Surely if she had divine power she could do that by herself, she would have no use of mortals."

"Is this true?" Asked the hooded woman uncertainty in her voice. "My daughter has to die for this to work?"

"Sometimes death occurs, but only when the participant is not of true heart." Walking to the woman she continued "Relax, Amy is pure and strong this is her only hope you said so yourself."

"No it's not! There are plenty of medical options still available to her. Don't condemn your daughter to death when there is hope she can live." Walking to the young blonde girl still seated on the floor she continued "Look at her, to make sure of her compliance she has been drugged with GHB! Thats not supernatural its cowardice."

Watching as the woman looked between her and Alicia she went on, "You have done nothing wrong, take her and go! Put your faith in science not magic." Seeing the woman walk towards her daughter and carry her through the door, followed by another of her hooded companions, she knew things were going to become heated now she had spoiled the woman's fantasy.

"Almost there Q. Keep calm and keep doing what your doing." Came the reassuring voice of Huang through the radio.

"Grab her." yelled Alicia pointing her finger at Q.

Watching as two figure approached her Q hoped Liv and her team were close, feeling two large figures grab her arms she tried desperately to suppress a whimper at the pain that shot through her shoulder as the it once again dislocated. "If you spill my blood, your ritual will fail."

"You cost me my virgin, so now I need a different ritual! By using your blood I will absorb your knowledge, just imagine what I will be able to do then." Walking to the alter she withdrew a knife. "Hold her down."

"No stop!" yelled Alex. "Please, don't hurt her."

"It's okay Alex she won't hurt me, she is frightened I'm more powerful than she is." replied Q keeping her voice steady despite the panic she felt, trying to keep the attention focused on her rather than the shadows she could see moving outside the window.

"Take her to the alter. I will show you I DON'T FEAR YOU!"

"Mistress are you sure?" asked one of the figures hesitating.

"Do as I say or it will be your blood that is spilled. She will bow down to me."

"I have a better idea." said Q shrugging free from the figure holding her before turning to address them. "Let us go and you won't be arrested. The only one who has killed is her" Pointing at a seething Alicia. "You're innocent. Why contaminate your soul for no reward?"

Stepping forward slightly Alex addressed the hooded figures that were hesitating as if considering Q's words. "She's right. The only crime you have committed is trespass, but as we can't see your faces or know your names nothing can be proved."

"NO! If you leave I will curse your families, your children will die, business will fail and you will die slow painful deaths!" Screamed Alicia all pretence of rationality gone.

"Curses only have power if you believe in them. She is a weak willed old woman she has no power! She will spend the rest of her life in prison. You don't have to follow her, leave now before it's too late."

"3,2,1 GO!" Came Cragen's voice through the radio.

Pushing Serena and Alex to the ground Q watched as Cragen, Munch and Huang came through the north door and Liv, Elliott and Fin came through the south door. Seeing they were surrounded the three remaining hooded figure threw their hands in the air and were quickly cuffed and taken out by Munch, Fin, Cragen and Huang.

Pulling a gun from the pocket of her robe Alicia fired several shots at Liv and Elliott, who ducked behind the alter and returned several shots. Until the mistress grabbed Q from her spot on the floor and dragged her up by the hair using her as a human shield.

Walking backwards towards a door on the east side of the church, "It's over Alicia, put the gun down. No one else needs to get hurt." Ordered Elliott moving round the alter for a better shot.

"I'm leaving! Don't think I won't shoot her!"

"It doesn't have to end like this Alicia, if you die here no one will know what you have achieved." Said Liv moving to the other side making sure she could take the shot if she needed to. Seeing Alicia step aside from Q to walk through the door, Liv raised her gun calling a final warning she squeezed the trigger, watching in horror as at the last minute Alicia pulled Q into her front once again as the bullet struck.

Alex watched as Q's eyes widened and she dropped to her knee's her mouth opening and closing as it filled with blood. Rushing to her friends side she screamed for Elliott to call an ambulance as she grabbed the jacket he offered pressing it to the wound as hard as she could.

"Tell Abbie..I...I...love...her" whispered Q as she fought to stay awake.

"Don't try to talk, help is on the way Just stay with me." said Alex pushing harder as the blood pooled between her fingers, praying her friend would make it but not able to fully silence the voice in her head that was whispering 'no one can survive loosing this much blood.'.

Seeing Elliott check the pulse of Alicia she saw him shake his head before coming to kneel at her side, "Bus is four minutes out. Stay with us London." Pressing his hands over the blondes adding more pressure to the would he feared four minutes would be too long to save the woman he knew had saved not only Kathleen but Alex, Serena and Amy as well.

Running to her girlfriend who had yet to move or lower her gun, Serena watched as pain, anger, guilt and fear played across Liv's face. "Liv, lower your gun." Knowing if Q died it would destroy Liv, she prayed Q would be okay.

Looking down at the gun still clenched in her hand, Liv heard her girlfriends gentle voice telling her to lower it. Throwing it to the ground she sank to her knees as she watched the paramedics battle to save Q's life.

Pacing outside Abbie and Casey saw the look of fear and sympathy in the eyes of Cragen as he walked towards them, fearing the worst Casey felt as if all the air had left her lungs.

"There has been an incident, I'm afraid Dr. Brown was caught by a stray bullet. The paramedics are with her now."

"Take me to her!" Demanded Abbie her eyes wide with fear.

"The paramedics are working on her, this way." as they entered they could hear a paramedic call instructions, "There's no pulse!"

A/N. Will Q make it?...


	14. Chapter 14

**The unholy cathedral of Venus.**  
"There's no pulse." Called one of the paramedics.

Abbie watched in horror as they cut open Q's shirt and shocked her, watching as her lovers back arched up off the floor she felt sick. She wanted to look away but she couldn't she was frightened if she did Q would simply disappear.

Casey walked towards Alex who was still kneeling on the door, her front covered in Q's blood. "Al?"

Looking up at her lovers Alex threw herself into Casey's arms not caring she was covered in blood she just needed to feel the safety of Casey's embrace. "Case, I knew you would come."

"Always. What happened? We had to wait outside the captain said she was hit by a stray bullet?"

"It all happened so fast, I don't know what happened. She has to be okay she saved us."

"She's a fighter." Replied Casey watching as the paramedics finally got Q stabilised and began to get her on the stretcher to go to the hospital.

"I need to go with her." Came Abbie's voice.

Seeing the captain nod the female paramedic replied, "We need to leave now."

"We're right behind you Abb's." Said Alex squeezing her hand as she walked past.

Once the ambulance had left Cragen looked at Liv and asked "What the hell happened? We have a dead suspect and a civilian is fighting for her life?"

"I shot her." Said Liv in a hollow voice. "It was me."

"WHAT?" Demanded Casey looking at Alex, who looked away.

"It wasn't her fault. Alicia pulled a gun and opened fire, Liv thought she had a clear shot and took it. At the last minute London moved..."

Before he could finish or anyone could react Serena had marched across and slapped Elliott across the face. "Fuck you Stabler! None of this is Q's fault! How dare you continue to be an ass when she is fighting for her life after..." Dissolving into tears she dropped to the floor folding herself further in the jumper Q had given her.

"We found your clothes." Said Fin returning from clearing the rest of the building gently handing Alex the pile of clothing they found.

Nodding she and Serena headed to the bathroom to wash and change, after being assured by Fin that he would drive them to the hospital as soon as they were ready.

"Liv you will need to come with me. IAB will need to speak to you." Said Cragen gently addressing his detective who had yet to move from her spot on the floor. "You too Elliott, Fin,drive them to the hospital make sure you get statements. I want regular updates. Munch you stay here and wait for Warner and CSU."

"Sure thing Cap." Said Fin, before walking over to Liv. "It will be okay." Pulling her to her feet he drew her in for a hug.

As Serena and Alex returned Fin and Munch led them and Casey out to the car, putting on the sirens he sped off into the night, hoping for good news.

**Mercy Hospital, **  
Rushing inside they found Abbie in a waiting room, looking pale her knees drawn up to her chest. "Abb's?" Asked Casey gently.

"She flat lined agin in the ambulance." Replied Abbie in a hollow voice. "They rushed her into theatre, they said it will be a while before we know anything."

"How about I go get us all some coffee?" offered Fin. "When I get back I need to take statements from Alex and Serena."

"Thanks Fin." replied Alex before going to sit the other side of Abbie.

"What the hell happened?" begged Abbie looking at Casey.

"No one is a hundred percent sure at the moment Abb's, just concentrate on Q for now."

"Please. Just tell me what happened? Did Mills shoot her or was it Elliott?"

Swallowing Serena knew if she was in Abbie's place she would want to know exactly what had happen, but at the same time she was afraid once Abbie knew it was Liv who fired she would want noting todo with them.

"Alicia pulled a gun and fired at Elliott and Liv, they returned fire then Alicia pulled Q in front of her. They tried to talk her down but she kept walking back towards the door. All of a sudden she shoved Q out of the way as turned the gun back on Liv and Elliott, Liv fired back just as Alicia somehow pulled Q back in front of her."

"Liv? She did this?" asked Abbie in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Abbie. You have to know she is devastated."

Before Abbie could reply Fin came back into the room with tray of coffee and some sandwiches. "I know you're probably not all that hungry but I got a mixture just incase." setting them down he turned to Alex and Serena to get a provisional statement.

"What happened at the station?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, one minute we were listening to the radio and then I woke up in the cell at the church." replied Alex.

"How about you Serena?"

"I don't remember anything until Alex woke me up."

"Okay, then what happened?"

"A man came in and made us put on the robes."

"Made you?" asked Fin wanting to get as much information as possible.

"He said if we didn't then he would do it for us." replied Alex quietly looking at the ground, it was just the feeling of Casey's arm around her that stopped her crumbling completely.

"What happened once you had the robes on?"

"He came and took our clothes away, then after about half an hour three men came in and tied our hands forcing us upstairs the the main part of the church..." said Alex in a matter of fact voice.

"Once there, I was forced into the middle of the chalk thing on the floor, and Alicia kept asking me to confess my sins. When I wouldn't she had one of her men cut my robe away and lead me to the alter. He was going to...to" taking a deep breath she added. "Rape me." Said Serena blinking back tears.

"Then the door opened and Q came in, I'm guessing you heard the rest on the radio."

Nodding Fin said "Okay, that's it for now, try and get some rest at least eat something. I'm going to check in with the Captain. I'll be back in a bit."

After Fin had left the four women sat in silence, looking at Casey Alex could tell she felt guilty, "Its not your fault."

"We should have stopped her going in. We take her for granted I was so focused on saving you I forgot to look out for my friend."

"I'm sorry." whispered Alex.

"It's not your fault Al, we should have protected you and Rena better from the start. This entire time that fucking woman had us chasing our tails. With false trails and mind games." said Abbie starting to pace.

"Who was she?" asked Serena.

"She was a nobody! I'm glad she is dead save me the trouble of killing her myself." snarled Casey. Looking up when Fin came back in accompanied by Liz.

"Any news?"

"Not yet, the nurse said they were still operating and someone would be out as soon as possible." replied Alex. "Do you have anything new?"

Nodding she looked at Fin to explain. "We found out how she got to you in the station. The desk sergeant was one of her followers, no one thought to question him when he and some other uni's left with you. They just figured they were part of you r protective detail. We have them all in custody."

"What about the girl? Amy?" asked Serena.

"That's for family court to decide. Poor woman was desperate her daughter is dying. Can't say I blame her wanting to try everything." Said Fin.

"How did Alicia convince these people to follow her? Who was she?" asked Alex.

"We found a journal and her laptop in the first church we searched. Abbie was able to find out that her name was Alicia Mills, she was a failed professor who was sacked from Hunson University for failing to publish. Her husband left her for a woman he met in Alabama, which is were her first murders were committed, her ex-husband and his new girlfriend were amongst the victims." said Fin before Casey took over.

"All of this was confirmed in the journal Q found, she was able to translate it and it led us to you. Everything was documented in there every person involved, every murder and her plans. Had she not died she would have been in prison for the rest of her life."

"Q saved us, I knew once she arrived things would be okay, she was so calm and sweet. She has to be okay." said Serena giving into the tears that had been building as she listen to Casey. Feeling a set of arms around her she looked up expecting it to be Alex but was surprised to see Liz.

"She's a fighter. What's this I hear you gave Stabler a bloody nose?" Asked Liz giving Serena a small smile.

"He deserved it. He tried to say it was Q's fault she was shot, it wasn't it wasn't Liv's either. That horrid woman did this." said Serena suddenly wishing Liv was there to hold her.

Hearing the door open they all stood up as a tall man in scrubs asked "Family of Miss Brown?"

Standing up Casey stepped forward, noticing Abbie hadn't moved she knelt down, "Abb's, sweetie the doctors here."

Looking up Abbie's eyes were full of fear, "What if...I can't."

Looking at the doctor Alex quietly explained the situation and that Abbie was Q's fiancée. Nodding his understanding he walked over and sat on the seat next to Abbie taking her hand. "Miss Carmichael, your fiancée is alive, she isn't out of the woods yet but she came through the surgery."

"She's...she's alive? Can I see her?"

"I should warn you that she flatlined twice, we got her back quickly but until she wakes up we won't know if there is any lasting damage."

"But she is alive?" clarified Casey.

"Yes, and as soon as she is settled in her room I will have a nurse take you back to see her. Although I must be strict only two at a time."

"That's a good sign Abb's." Said Alex, before silence fell once more.

**The Station,**  
Sitting at her desk waiting for Elliott to finish giving his statement, she kept replaying the shooting over and over in her head, if Q died she would ever forgive herself. Liv didn't realise Munch had been trying to get her attention until he touched her shoulder causing her to jump. "What?"

"That was Fin from the hospital. She made it through surgery although she isn't out of the woods yet. She flatlined several times..."

That was the last Liv heard as she bolted for the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach until there was nothing left. Hearing someone behind her she could see Melinda's worried expression. "Liv? Here have some water."

"Mel, what if she dies? It's all my fault."

Kneeling next to the broken woman Melinda rubbed soothing circles on her back until she calmed down. "She is a fighter and she survived surgery that's a step in the right direction. Come on the rat squad are ready for you."

**Mercy Hospital.**  
Three hours later Abbie and Casey were sitting opposite each other across Qs bed. "Should I call your folks? They would want to be here." Asked Casey, who was becoming increasingly concerned about her friends state of mind.

"Yeah, please. You should ring yours too if mine know yours will know and be pissed you didn't call them."

Leaving to make the phone calls Casey poked her head into the waiting room seeing Serena asleep leaning against Alex who was also asleep. She asked Liz to go sit with Abbie whilst she made the calls.

Walking outside the hospital she was glad of her jumper as the early morning had a definite chill to it magnified by the rain that was pounding down. After calling her parents she hung up and was about to go inside when she saw a figure sitting on the bench opposite. Squinting through the rain, she took a deep breath before walking over.

"Liv? Your soaked come inside."

"How is she?"

"Alive, there keeping her sedated to give her body chance to heal. Why are sitting out here in the rain?"

"I didn't want to come in but I was desperate for news so I waited here. I'm so sorry Casey I never meant for anyone to get hurt. "

"I know. Liv, Serena needs you she was kidnapped, almost raped and saw her friend get shot. Please come inside."

She watched as Liv stood up and shook her head. "I can't I'm sorry."

As she watched Liv walk away she called "Liv? Don't do anything stupid. We all need you." Seeing the detective nod as she walked away Casey sighed before heading back inside, hoping Serena was awake and could talk some sense into Liv.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N. Thank you for all your support for this story, I promise it will become happier in the next chapters.

Watching Liv walk away Casey headed back inside and into the waiting room she was relieved to see Serena awake. Whispering so she didn't wake Alex who was still sleeping Casey spoke to Serena, "Hey Rena, Liv was outside in the rain, she looked devastated. I tried to get her to come in but she wouldn't. I'm worried about her."

Standing up and stretching Serena nodded, "I should go and find her, I can't imagine how she must be feeling. Will you call me if there's any news? I owe Q my life, I was so afraid and then I heard her voice and I knew we were going to be okay. The way she spoke to that woman and worked everything out she was so clever and brave she never even blinked."

"Thats Q." Pulling the shorter woman in for a hug Casey promised to call her when Q woke up."When you find Liv, tell her I don't blame her for any of this and nether will Abbie even if it takes her a while to realise it."

Giving Casey a small smile Serena gathered her things and went to find Fin to drive her home.

Once Serena had left Casey sat next to Alex who was asleep on the couch in the waiting room, she was far too long for the small couch and so had curled into herself. Stroking a lock of hair that had fallen across her eyes the emotions of the last four days began to catch up with Casey.

It didn't seem possible that in just four days Abbie had been attacked, Alex and Serena had been kidnapped and Q had been shot and was fighting for her life whilst one of her friends blamed herself. Looking at Alex safe and asleep Casey began to cry, thankful that the blonde was safe and unharmed.

Waking up to the sound of her girlfriend crying Alex feared that something had happened to Q. "Casey? What is it? Is Q okay?"

"No she's the same...it's everything else." Was all Casey could manage before she collapsed into Alex's arms letting her tears fall. It took almost an hour for Alex to calm Casey down and for her to fall asleep, never letting go of the blondes shirt she had gripped in her fists.

Holding Casey close and running her fingers through her hair Alex looked up when she heard the door open. Expecting it to be Serena she was shocked to see Elliott. "What do you want Stabler?" Asked Alex still pissed with his behaviour towards Q.

"I wanted to see how the doc is? I know you think I'm an ass and I have been, but Liv and Serena were right she is the reason I have my daughter back and you and Serena are safe."

"I'm not sure how she is, the last I heard she was through surgery but not out of the woods. What happened with Liv?"

"Suspended pending a full enquiry. To be honest Alex I'm relieved they took her gun, I've never seen anyone look so lost. I don't think she even fought the suspension. Have you seen her?"

"No, but I'm guessing that's where Rena has gone, she will reach Liv."

"I saw her." Came Casey's sleepy voice. "She was outside when I went to call Abbie's family. She wouldn't come in no matter what I said. She looked devastated Serena went to find her."

"I'll go look for her as well." Said Elliott standing. "I hope Q is okay. She grew on me."

Once Elliott had left Alex watched as Casey stood up and looked out of the window keeping her back to Alex. "Don't push me away, please Casey. I love you and I'm here for you always."

"I'm so sorry Al, I didn't protect you, when I think about what could have happened, it's too much."

"It didn't you have to stop thinking like that. I'm here and I'm okay, Q will be okay and we will be okay. You, Abbie and Q worked it out! You saved us. The whole time I was there I wasn't frightened. Do you know why?" Seeing Casey shake her head no she went on, "I knew you were coming for us. I knew you wouldn't give up trying to find us. I knew you were coming and that kept me strong"

"I love you Al, I have never felt so frightened in the last four days I have nearly lost Abbie and then you were taken and now Q is hurt and I should have protected you all. We let Q go into that room, we all knew she was making herself a target but all I could think about was saving you."

"Granted I don't know Q as well as you know her, but I'm almost certain you wouldn't have been able to stop her once she set her mind to going in."

Staring out the window whispered "When the captain came towards me and Abbie, you could see in his eyes something had gone wrong they were full of sympathy. When he said it was Q that was hurt I was relieved it wasn't you. What sort of a person does that make me?"

Not turning around so she wouldn't have to see the look in Alex's eye she went on, "All I could focus on was you. Q is like a little sister to me and Abbie is my oldest friend, I would gladly lay down my life for either of them. Yet in that moment I was glad it was Q and not you who had been hurt."

"Casey, look at me." When it was obvious Casey wasn't going to move or look at her Alex walked across and pulled her lover as close as she could with Casey standing rigid. "Sweetheart, it's a perfectly understandable reaction."

Neither of them had heard the door open and when Abbie spoke it caused them both to jump. "She's right Case, if I had been in your position I would have felt the same." Giving Alex an apologetic smile she went on, "I must be a monster because I keep wishing this had happened to anyone but Emily. But, it has happened and we need to deal with it as a family, please don't shut us out."

"Abb's I'm sorry I should never..."

Holding her hand up to stop Casey, Abbie gave a small smile before speaking. "She would never have sat outside whilst some bastard raped Rena or hurt either of them. That's not who she is. That's one of the reasons I love her so much."

"How is she?" Asked Alex.

"The doctors say she is out of immediate danger and it's just a matter of time before she wakes up and that because she is young and healthy she should make a full recovery. Although she will need therapy on her shoulder after it was dislocated a second time." Smiling at Alex she added "Thank you Alex, you saved her life by being so quick to put pressure on the wound."

"I'm glad she's okay. Who's with her?"

"Liz, I needed some air. Have either of you seen Benson?"

"She was outside earlier, Serena and Officer Steroid are looking for her. Abb's she is devastated please don't blame her."

"I don't blame her not completely. Once Q is awake I'm sure she won't either. I should get back, what did the folks say?"

"They're getting the first flights out they can. They will call when they know their arrival time." Replied Casey. "Abb's? We okay?"

Walking over Abbie pulled both Alex and Casey in for an awkward group hug before answering, "We're good Casey I promise. Once Q wakes up and Liv realises she isn't to blame we have a wedding to plan, even if my fiancée has put her foot down about Atlantic City."

Heading back into Q's room, Abbie was touched to see Liz holding her girlfriends hand and talking softly to her. Looking up when Abbie came in Liz gave a reassuring smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thank you. It's been a rough few days. I just needed to get my head together before she wakes up."

"That's it has, but it will get better. She is a fighter and she has so much to live for." Falling into a comfortable silence, Liz smiled as she watched Abbie tenderly holding Q's hand never letting go of it even when she fell asleep.

**Apartment of Olivia Benson and Serena Southerlyn.**  
Walking into the apartment she shared with Liv, Serena knew that although the apartment was quiet Liv was there. Heading into the living room she saw Liv sitting at the dinning room table staring at an unopened bottle of whiskey.

"Liv? Sweetheart?" Getting no response Serena pulled out a chair next to her lover who had yet to even acknowledge Serena presence. Placing her hand over Liv's she waited until Liv looked at her before speaking again.

"Liv, where have you been?"

"The station, then I went to the hospital I spoke to Casey and then I came home. Is there any change?"

"Alex, just called me, the doctor thinks Q is out of immediate danger and as she's young she should make a full recovery. Her shoulder will need therapy though because it was re-dislocated. No one blames you for what happened not me, not Casey, not Alex and not Abbie."

"I let you down, I let Alex down and I let Q down. I'm so sorry Serena you deserve better than me."

Standing and pulling Liv into her chest as the strong woman broke down. After half an hour Liv began to regain some control over her emotions. "Liv, come lay with me."

Feeling her girlfriend nod against her she held her hand out and led her into their bathroom she ran a bath before undressing Liv and herself. Once Liv was settled in the bath Serena climbed in behind her and pulled her lover so her back was flush to Serena's front.

They sat in silence for fifteen minutes just breathing in the others presence, "You didn't let me down, I knew you would find us."

"I would never have stopped looking for you. God Serena I love you so much, if something had happened to you I would never have forgiven myself."

"It wouldn't have been your fault. You can't protect everyone from everything. Your not superwoman."

"If Q dies I will never forgive myself." Said Liv as the tears began to fall again.

"She is going to be okay Liv, you did what you had to do. Once we have had a bath and some sleep, we are going to go to the hospital to be with our friends."

"What if they don't want..."

"No stop! They do want you there. Now come on let's go and lay down for awhile."

Getting out of the bath Serena went to pull on some pyjama pants when Liv stopped her, "Please, I want to feel you against me."

Nodding her understanding Serena climbed under the cover and waited for Liv to join her before pulling her lover close. Running her fingers through Liv's hair it didn't take long for the detective emotion and exhaustion to catch up with her and she was soon asleep. Looking down at her girlfriend Serena was once again reminded how lucky she was to be one of the few people to see the vulnerable side to the tough detective.

Falling asleep Serena was woken several hours later by the ringing of her cell phone, gently untangling herself from her sleeping lover she went into the lounge to answer it.

Heading back into their bedroom she wasn't surprised to find Liv sitting up in the bed looking cutely disheveled.

"Who was on the phone?" Asked Liv fear colouring her words.

Smiling at her girlfriend Serena replied "That was Alex, Q's awake and she and Abbie want to see you."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N. Thank you for all your support for this folly. I am working on a third instalment if there is interest. Not that this one is finished yet but I like to plan ahead. As always leave your thoughts. I have to say a drugged Q is rather amusing. Oh and smut alert.

**Apartment of Serena and Olivia.**  
"That was Alex, Q's awake and she and Abbie want to see you."

"She's...she's awake?"

"Yes and she is asking to see you. So you need to get that sexy butt of yours up and dressed. We need to get to the hospital our friends are waiting." Seeing Liv had yet to move Serena went over and knelt next to her. "Sweetie, she asked for you. Nobody blames you, I promise I will be by your side the whole time."

Nodding Liv got out of bed and got dressed. They stopped to pick up some food and drinks from the local deli before Serena drove them back to the hospital. Pulling up Serena turned and studied her girlfriend who had said very little on their drive to the hospital. "Liv, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this." Replied Liv her voice full of guilt and fear.

Hearing the hesitance in her lovers voice Serena pulled her in for an awkward hugs cross the handbrake."It will fine. Come on let's not keep them waiting." Heading into the waiting room Liv was touched to see not only Casey and Alex, but the squad, Melinda, Huang and the Stabler family there for Q and Abbie.

Alex was the first to spot them standing up she walked across and gave Liv a warm hug,"Hey, we were worried about you. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Replied Liv her eyes on Casey, who had stood and approached them. "Casey, I'm sorry."

"Liv, there is a lot of blame to go around but very little of it lays with you. Please believe that, now Q is in room 199 down the hall third on the left. She has asked to see you twice since she woke up and I should warn you the drugs are making her a little more relaxed than normal."

Giving Serena's hand a squeeze as she left the waiting room she headed for Q's room, stopping just outside she took a deep breath. She had listened to them say Q was okay and that no one blamed her but until she saw Q for herself she wouldn't believe it. Taking a fortifying breath she opened the door and headed into Q's room.

Looking up as Liv walked in Abbie put a finger to her lips and signalled they should talk out side, pressing a gentle kiss to Q's cheek she followed Liv into the corridor shutting the door as she did so as to not disturb her sleeping lover. Turning to look at the detective Abbie could see the guilt and fear written in her eyes.

"Hey, she dozed off about twenty minutes ago, their giving her the good painkillers. There making her a little sleepy and a little loopy so there is no telling what she is likely to come out with."

"Abbie...I'm so sorry. If I could take it back then.."

Abbie interrupted "Q would be dead. Liv if Mills had got her out the door she would have killed her without a second thought. You did what you had to do, granted it didn't exactly work out the way it should but she is alive and pissed as all hell you weren't here when she woke up. We are here for you, I know me saying all of that won't stop you blaming yourself until she is awake and tells you herself."

"I'm the reason she is in here..." Began Liv only to be cut off by Abbie once more.

"No that bitch Mills is the reason she is here with a bullet wound. There was no way Q was going to let Alex and Rena get hurt we knew when she went in it was a risk but she told me herself she had to do it. I trust her to fight to get better, you have to do the same."

"Abbie."

"No Liv stop, no more apologies. We are friends and I know there is no way you would ever have hurt her intentionally. I have and always will trust you with my life and more importantly with Emily's life." Pulling Liv into a hug Abbie said "Why don't you go in and sit with her? While I get a coffee and check on my folks arrival time. If she wakes up tell her I won't be long."

Sitting in the chair next to Q's bed, Liv took in how pale and fragile her friend looked taking her hand she whispered, "Oh Q I'm so sorry."

"You look like hell Benson." Came the sleepy voice of Q.

"Q, I'm sorry."

"Liv I need to ask you something...Why do you Americans insist on calling petrol gas?"

Laughing at the absurdity of the question and the look of seriousness on Q's face. Liv felt a weight begin to lift from her shoulders. "Who knows. How are you feeling?"

"Floaty." Replied Q with a silly smile in her face.

"Floaty? That's a very academic answer. You should try and sleep."

"I dreamt we built a Tardis and went through time solving crimes, Abbie and Serna were our sidekicks. Can we?"

"Sure we can sweetie, once your better." Replied Liv trying to keep the laughter out of her voice, realising she would have to wait until Q was more awake before they could talk Liv sat quietly holding her hand until she fell asleep again.

Looking up as Abbie came in, "She wake up at all?"

"For a bit she wanted to know why we call petrol gas, if we could built a Tardis and solve crimes and told me she felt 'floaty'." Smiled Liv.

Leaning down Abbie placed a gentle kiss on Q's lips before sitting down on the other side of the bed. "You look more relaxed."

"I feel it thank you. I should head back and let Rena come in."

"No, you should all go home and have sexy times." Mumbled Q. "Well not Abigail we can have sexy times here. She's so sexy she does this thing with her tongue..."

"That's enough thank you Emily." Laughed Abbie kissing her lovers hand. "She's right though Liv it's been a long few days you should head home and get some rest. I'll come with you and help persuade the rest of her adoring fans to go home and come back tomorrow."

"I think Serena might want to call in for a minute or two just to make sure she really is okay, if that's alright?" Replied Liv standing.

"I saw her naked, she's pretty!" Smirked Q. "Can they come in pleaseeeee Abbie I'll be a good girl."

Laughing Abbie agreed they could come in and say goodnight. Whilst Liv went to get them she attempted to warn Q to behave. Liv returned a few minutes later with Serena, Liz, Alex and Casey.

"Everyone said to say good night and they will see you tomorrow." Offered Liv.

"Serena! Your pretty!" Said Q smiling at the blonde.

Smiling at the clearly drugged woman Serena gave her a kiss in the cheek. "Thank you Q, your not so bad yourself."

"Alex you have to give Casey sexy times make her smile again. She liked it when you did a strip for her!"

This caused both woman to blush and Liz to smirk, this was going to be fun. "A strip? Alexandra what would your mother say?"

"My mother always said 'never get in a spaceship with a madman.' No wait that was Dr Who. What was it my mum said?" Asked Q sounding confused.

After an amusing twenty minutes in which Q shed light on many embarrassing secrets the woman all left, leavening Abbie and Q alone. "You should sleep darling."

"You too Abigail. I like your name it's pretty." Giggled Q before a giant yawn over took her.

"I will once you're asleep, I'll make use of the couch. I love you Emily and if you ever frighten me like this again there will be trouble."

"Love you." Mumbled Q already half asleep.

**Apartment of Casey and Alex,**  
Arriving back at their apartment that evening Alex could see that despite Q waking up and Abbie assurances that she held no ill feeling towards her, something was still bothering her girlfriend. After leaving the hospital Casey had said only a few words to Alex in direct response to questions Alex asked. "No she wasn't hungry." "No she didn't want coffee." And "no she didn't want a bath."

Beginning to lose her patients Alex snapped "Talk to me please, you can't shut me out! I love you damn it talk to me!"

"I don't want to talk."

Turning from her spot staring out of the window Casey walked towards Alex backing her up until her back was against the wall. Pinning Alex's hand above her head Casey claimed her lips in a rough kiss, biting down on Alex's bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue.

Braking the kiss Alex looked into Casey's eyes dark with desire she whispered "I trust you."

Growling in response Casey leaned back and pulled Alex's shirt over her head before attacking the blondes neck with kisses. Pushing the straps of her bra down Casey brought her mouth to Alex's nipple, nipping it between her teeth until Alex hissed before soothing it with the flat of her tongue. Making sure to keep Alex pressed against the wall, Casey wrapped the blondes long legs around her waist as she claimed her lips once again in a hard kiss.

Feeling Casey's dominance Alex felt like there was a fire in her stomach she ached to feel the redhead touch her where she most needed it, bucking against her lover attempting to get some release, she gasped when she felt Casey nip the skin of her throat. She knew there would be a mark there tomorrow but couldn't bring herself to care as Casey carried her towards their bedroom without braking the kiss.

Throwing Alex on to the bed Casey ordered Alex to strip as she undressed herself. Pushing Alex back on the bed Casey once again claimed her lips in a searing kiss, spreading the blondes legs Casey entered her with two then three fingers causing Alex to arch up off the bed. Curing her fingers it didn't take long for Alex to cum chanting Casey's name. Before she had chance to recover from her first orgasm Casey kissed her way down Alex's stomach and ran her tongue through the waiting wetness.

Pressing her hand to the bottom of Alex's stomach to stop her moving Casey grazed Alex clit with her teeth before running the tip of her tongue around it and sucking it into her mouth. Feeling Alex's orgasm approaching Casey entered her once agains scissoring her fingers until Alex came harder than the first time, the feeling of her girlfriend coming undone caused Casey to cum just seconds later.

Kissing her way up her panting lover, Casey placed gentle kisses in the marks she had made whilst they were making love before placing a gentle kiss on Alex's lips.

"That was! Wow!" Mumbled Alex.

"I'm sorry if I was rough I just needed to feel you, taste you mark you." Said Casey frightened to look Alex in the eyes.

Pulling Casey down for a kiss "That was amazing, I love you and trust you. You?" Asked Alex fighting a yawn.

"Later for now sleep" I love you so much Alex." Replied Casey pulling an already asleep Alex close.

Waking up several hours later Alex realised she was alone, pulling on her robe she went in search of her girlfriend. Finding her sitting in the darkness of their front room. Speaking quietly Alex approached her lover, "Casey? What are you doing out here?"

"I was just...I couldn't sleep. So much has changed in such a short amount if time. We live together and I love you with all my heart, but sometimes it scares me."

"What scares you sweetheart?" Asked Alex afraid Casey wanted to split up.

"Losing you. I don't think l would survive if I lost you. Hell I know I wouldn't, in such a short time you have become my reason for living and that frightens me." Answered Casey her voice full of tears.

"Casey, look at me." Waiting until their eyes met Alex replied "You will never lose me, I love you Casey and we are going to be together for the rest of our lives. I promise."

Standing she held out her hand and led Casey back to bed where she spent the rest of the night showing Casey just how much she loved her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Apartment of Casey and Alex,**  
Waking up Casey panicked slightly when she realised she was alone, until she saw a note in Alex's handwriting propped against the alarm clock.

Good morning sleepy head,  
You looked so cute asleep I didn't have the heart to wake you. Last night was amazing! Your mom called to say they got an earlier flight, so it went to collect them from the airport.  
I love you.  
Alex. Xx

Groaning Casey stretched her muscles protesting after their night of love making and the stress of the last few days. Heading for the bathroom she ran the shower whilst she brushed her teeth, climbing into the shower she relaxed as the water ran over her, as she thought back to last night, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have met someone as wonderful as Alex.

"A penny for them." Came the amused voice of the very person she had been thinking about.

"There worth much more than that. They were all about you."

"Charmer." Replied Alex grinning like a fool. "Your parents are in the living room, Abbie's went straight to the hospital. We brought breakfast so get a move on." Winking Alex headed out of the bathroom.

Finishing her shower, Casey threw in some clothes and headed into the front room. Seeing her father reading the paper and her girlfriend and mother sitting close together on the sofas he took a moment to appreciate the scene.

"So in this one she was five and that was her first metal detector. She was so proud when she found these old metal bottle caps. She though it was pirate treasure. You know we still have them"

"That's so sweet." Laughed Alex "I love the pigtails."

"This is her, Emily and Abbie after they finished their first major case."

Gently taking the offered picture Alex smiled at the matching smiles on their faces and said, "You can see how much they love each other."

Realising her mom must have brought the phot album Casey gave a low moan at the embarrassment she was about to be subjected to, leaning over the back of the sofa Casey said, "How could anyone not love me?" Making her mom and girlfriend jump.

"Cassandra! That wasn't very nice, you could have given me a heart attack." Scolded Anne Novak. Turning to study her daughter she could see the pain of the last few days lingering in her eyes, it was the sort of pain only a mother would notice.

"Sorry mom. Hey dad, thank you for coming. How are Jack and Jennifer? Has anyone heard from Abbie today? I tried to call but her phone is off."

"I saw her this morning when we dropped Jack and Jennifer off, her phone is dead so I brought it home to charge. Q had a good night, but it will be at least a week before she is discharged. She didn't seem so 'floaty' today." Replied Alex with a small smile thinking about 'floaty Q'.

"That's good, what time are we heading in?"

"Once you have had breakfast." Replied Alex in a firm tone as she went into the kitchen bringing Casey a cup of coffee and a croissant.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Asked David Novak.

"We should wait until Caroline and Alexander arrive. Liz text they're ten minutes away."

"Hang on! You text? When did this happen?" Asked Casey laughing.

"A while, me and Liz have become good friends, she keeps me up to date with all the gossip."

Hearing a knock on the door Alex opened it to reveal her parents and her god mother. "Come in, I'll make some coffee. Case, give me a hand?"

Once they were in the kitchen Alex pulled Casey in for a gentle kiss. "Are you ready for this, I don't want you to start blaming yourself again?"

"I will be fine, I promise." Taking the cups they headed back into the living room and spent three hours filling their family in on the events of the last five days as they talked it felt to Casey as if the pain and guilt lessened by the word. After lunch they arranged to meet Liv and Serena at the hospital to visit Q who by all accounts was unimpressed at the length of her hospital stay.

**Hospital Room of Q,**  
Once Alex and Casey's parents had left, Jennifer made Abbie go and get some food with her father promising to sit with Emily until she got back. Abbie and David had been gone about twenty minutes when Q woke up, forgetting where she was she tried to turn over only to jostle the wound on her shoulder and chest. Crying out in pain Jennifer rushed to her side.

"It's okay sweetie, deep breaths. There you go."

"Thanks, I guess I panicked a little. I'm sorry." Mumbled Q.

"Don't be sorry. Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I am now, could you pass me my glasses. I can't see a thing." Putting on her glasses she realised Abbie was missing.

Jennifer could hear the change in the heart monitor once Q realised Abbie wasn't in the room. "It's okay I made her go get something to eat. She won't be long I promise." Listening as it calmed down she smiled at the young woman in the bed.

"Good, I tried to get her to go home last night, but you know how stubborn she can be. When did you arrive?"

"This morning, Alex picked up and the Novak's up. She's such a sweetie."

Looking up as the door opened and Abbie and Jack came in Q gave her lover a wide smile, which turned into a grimace as she tried to sit up. "This is not going to be fun."

"You need to rest." Said Abbie, pecking her lover on the lips whilst she pressed the button controlling Q's pain killers.

"That's cheating!" Slurred Q as the strong painkillers took hold and she drifted back to sleep.  
Making sure Q was really asleep Abbie spent the next hour explaining every thing to her parents.

"Why can't you girls get a safer job?" Asked Her mom.

"Because we are the best. Emily was amazing if it wasn't for her then more innocent people would have died. Not to mention what would have happened to Alex and Serena. I hate that she got hurt and put herself in danger but in my eyes she's a hero."

Hearing the door open they looked up they saw Captain Cregan and Fin standing there, "We second that statement, all three of you were amazing." Said the Captain. Before explaining that he needed a statement from Q before IAB arrived, much to Abbie's annoyance who was told she couldn't stay because she would need to give her own statement.

Hearing voices and the anger in Abbie's words Q said "I'm awake, it's fine Abb's why don't you go get a coffee and a shower. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'd rather stay with you." Said Abbie, afraid to be away from Q for too long after the events of the last week.

"I'll stay you take your mom and get some coffee." Offered Jack Carmichael hoping to avoid his daughter losing her temper. Having spent half an hour comforting his daughter he knew why she was so hesitant to leave her fiancée. He had never seen his daughter so upset and was pleased when she agreed without much of a struggle.

Once they had left the captain sat next to Q's bed and talking gently he explained, "This won't take long, most of what happened is on tape we just need to know about the shooting. What do you remember?" Asked the Captain as fin readied his notebook.

"It's a little fuzzy. I'm not sure how much use I will be."

"It's okay, just take your time." said Fin.

"Alicia pulled a gun out of her robe and started firing at Liv and Stabler, I pushed Alex and Serena down to the ground. Then Alicia pulled me up by the hair and put the gun against by headwind started backing towards the door. Liv and Stabler both tried to talk her down but she was having none of it. When she got near the door, she sort of pushed me away but kept hold of the back of my t-shirt and as Liv raised her gun to return fire she tugged me back against her. That's all I remember."

"Okay, was there any way Detective Benson could have seen the hold on your shirt?"

"I don't know. I..I..." As she was talking she began to panic. Rushing forward Jack carefully took her hands in his and spoke in a gentle voice whilst Fin went to get a doctor. "It's okay, your safe. Try and relax."

Looking up at the doctor he explained what happened and sent Fin to find Abbie, knowing she was their best bet to get Q to relax. In less than five minutes Abbie came rushing through the door ordering everybody out of the room she climbed up onto the bed careful not to catch Q's wounds and pulled her as close as she could whilst her lover broke down. After forty minutes Q had fallen back to sleep and Abbie's parents came back in, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I think it all just caught up with her. The doctor wanted to give her something to help her sleep but she refused. She's asleep now. The others are due to visit in a bit, so I'll wake her then, hopefully once she sees Alex and Serena are okay she will be able to fully relax."

Once everybody arrived the room became crowded, so Alex took the initiative and sent the parents and Liz off for lunch. Whilst she and Casey went at picked up lunch for Abbie. Waking up Q could hear Abbie talking to Liv and Serena.

"Hey, what is this a party?" Asked Q with a smile.

"Hi, sleepyhead. Feeling better?" Asked Serena matching Q's smile.

Nodding Q looked at Liv who was staring at the floor, knowing she needed to talk to the detective alone she sent Abbie a pleading look. Realising what Q wanted Abbie asked Serena to give her a hand finding a vase for all the flowers that had arrived for Q. Standing up Serena gave Liv a supportive hug before following Abbie from the room.

Once the door shut Q said "Liv, I don't blame you for this. You saved my life she would have killed me had you not stopped her."

"I shot you! You could have died. I'm so sorry."

"Liv, please don't say that. I don't blame you for any of this, not what happened to Abbie, not my shoulder, not Serena and Alex being taken and not for the shooting. So you need to except that and start fighting to get your badge back!"

Looking up sharply Liv realised Q was the only one who had realised she felt guilty about getting them involved at the start and not just Q getting hurt. "You don't blame me?"

"Not one bit and if we were ever in that situation again I would still trust you with my life."

Standing up Liv gave Q a gentle hug. "These are yours." She said lifting the rosary beads over her head.

"Keep them, I wasn't afraid even when I saw the gun because you were there and I knew you would protect me. So keep them and when you want to give up or to all feels too much remember that your not alone."

"Thank you." Replied Liv. Wiping away her tears as the others returned with lunch.

"We all good in here?" Asked Casey poking her head around the door.

"Yep, so get in here and amuse me." Laughed Q.

Spending an hour chatting and relaxing in each others company their enjoyment was spoiled by a knock on the door. "Hello Miss Brown, my name is Lieutenant Tucker I'm with Internal Affairs I'm here to discuss the case against Detective Benson. I can assure you she won't be a detective for much longer and she is looking at a prison sentence."

Looking around the room he added "You all need to leave and Benson you shouldn't even be here. I have a good mind to add tampering with a witness to your impressive charge sheet."

"Excuses me this happens to be my hospital room, I say who stays and who goes." Said Q sitting up. Glaring at Tucker she went on. "Firstly it's Dr. Brown not Miss Brown. Secondly Detective Benson is here at my request. I have already given my statement to Captain Cragen should you wish to get another you can make an appointment through my lawyer."

"Dr Brown, I can assure you..."

"No Lieutenant, if it wasn't for Detective Benson I wouldn't be here I would be dead. If you continue to pursues case against Detective Benson then I will appoint council for her and stand beside her. I have no qualms about the detectives actions. We're done now."

"If you hinder this case I will have you arrested." Threatened Tucker.

"Try it, it wouldn't be the first time I've been arrested. Casey would you be an angel and point Lieutenant Witless towards the door. I would like him to leave now."

Once he had left the room Liv turned to Q "He could arrest you."

"Let him. Liv I have several good lawyers on retainer, he can't force me to say you did something wrong when you didn't. You saved my life and if he wants to make an example of you he has to go through me."

"And me." Said Casey.

"And me." said Abbie

"And me." Said Serena

"And me." Said Alex.

Looking around her friends for the first time since the shooting Liv felt the guilt ease and knew things would be okay. "Your all crazy and if we end up in jail I'm not sharing a cell with Carmichael."

"That's okay Liv she's spoken for." Winked Q pulling Abbie close.

Grinning at her friends Casey knew they would be okay, there might be some healing left todo but they would get through it together.

A/N. Next chapter there will be a slight time jump, some wedding planning and some chocolate sauce coated sexy times.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N. Warning for cuteness and smutty times. Only a few chapters left but I have another instalment planned. As always thank you for your reviews please leave your thoughts.

**Three weeks later,**  
Q had been discharged after two weeks in hospital she just had to go back for therapy on her shoulder and was forced to take things easy for awhile. Liv's suspension was lifted she was even given a commendation for bringing the situation to an end much to her chagrin and Tucker's annoyance. Alex and Serena had returned to work and the Novak's and Carmichael's returned home, leaving things to return to normal or as normal as it ever was in the life of a treasure hunter.

Deciding she should head into the office and start looking for a new case, Casey was surprised to find Abbie at her desk. "Um, Abb's, what are you doing here?"

Looking up at her friend Abbie's face was a picture of misery. "She threw me out! Said I needed to come back to work and stop baby-sitting her!"

"What did you do?" asked Casey knowing Abbie had a tendency to be over protective when it came to Q not that she blamed her if it been Alex who was hurt she wouldn't have let her out of sight.

"Nothing unreasonable considering she was shot three weeks ago and her heart stopped three fucking times." standing up Abbie began to pace the office. "She was in the shower and she had been in there almost half and hour I thought something was wrong so I unlocked the bathroom door and went in. She was less than impressed and thats when she threw me out."

"Oh Abigail! You know how independent she is she won't have meant it. Give her some time to calm down and then go home and apologise." Hearing her cell phone ring Casey smiled hearing Q's ringtone.

"Howdy, whats this you threw your woman out? Really? She said half an hour! Alright well you get some rest and me and Abbie can deal with this. Are you still on for dinner on Friday? Perfect see you then. Bye."

Looking at the sheepish expression on Abbie's face she knew Q's account of a seven minute shower was more accurate. "She said to tell you she loves you and she will call you once she has had a nap. Abb's I can't begin to imagine how frightened you were but if you baby her she is going to hate it."

"I know I was just so scared she was going to die that now when were apart I feel panicky. I'm such an idiot."

"Have you talked to Q about it?" seeing Abbie shake her head no she went on. "You need to explain it to her, I'm sure she will understand. After you were attacked you never had chance to process it before it all went crazy and then Q was hurt. You two need some time, why don't you take her away for the weekend have some alone time and maybe even get some wedding planning done?"

"That's not a bad idea. I might book a couple of nights during the week, we have no pressing cases and then we can still be back for friday night. Thanks Case."

After booking a small bed and breakfast near the beach Abbie went home to pick Q up, "Hi, what are you doing home its only eleven?" asked Q not all that surprised Abbie hadn't even made it to lunch time.

"I was talking to Casey and she suggested we went away for a couple of nights, so much has happened over the last month we need time to process and heal. I agree with her so I booked us into a bed and breakfast on the coast. Maybe we can even get some wedding planning done?"

Smiling at her lover Q agreed and the two were soon packed and on their way, turning in her seat so she could see Abbie Q asked "Do you have any particular ideas for our wedding?"

"Not really, I would be happy just us and the guys in front of a judge and my folks of course. You?"

"I'm the same. How about we ask Liz to officiate and just have Casey, Alex, Liv, Serena, the folks and maybe Fin and Munch oh and Melinda and Huang there? No fuss no muss just us and our family and friends. Forty people tops?"

"Sounds good to me. Any date in mind?" smiled Abbie, excited at the thought of making Q her wife.

"Not really I like to lose the brace before the wedding pictures." She replied referring to the sling supporting her shoulder. "How about we talk to Liz when we get back and go from there?"

"Sorted. I'll ask Casey and Liv to be my best women, Atlantic City here we come!"

"Fine then I'm taking the blondes to Las Vagas." laughed Q. Reaching across she took Abbie's hand and kissed it gently. I can't wait to be your wife, I love you."

"Love you to and I'm sorry for being an over protective moron this morning. I just after every thing that has happened when we're apart I start to get a little panicky."

"I understand that it wasn't so much that you were baby-sitting me. I guess I'm a little insecure about the scar." admitted Q quietly.

Pulling over Abbie turned to face Q, "I understand I guess I'm the same about mine. God I hate what that woman has done to us. Emily look at me. Nothing and I mean nothing will ever stop me loving you and a scar isn't going to change how much I want you."

"I feel the same about you. I love you Abbie."

Arriving at the B&B they took a long walk in the beach and had a candle lit dinner on the balcony of their room, before Q ran a bath. "Abb's you want to join me in the bath I even put some of those bubbles you love so much in?"

Nodding Abbie followed Q into the bathroom carefully undressing she sank gratefully into the water, congratulating herself on getting a room with a bath big enough for two. Watching as Q climbed in the other end Abbie pulled her close so they were sitting face to face their bodies pressed together.

"You're so beautiful." Whispered Q gently tracing her fingers over the healed cuts on Abbie's chest, leaning down she replaced her fingers with soft kisses.

Tangling her fingers in Q's hair Abbie lifted her head and claimed her lips in a slow gentle kiss. Pulling apart they were both breathless.

"I can't believe how lucky I am. I love you so much my beautiful, sexy amazing girl." Said Abbie before bringing their lips together in another smouldering kiss. Before placing butterfly kisses along her lovers jaw and throat, being carful not to put any pressure on her shoulder she helped her climb out of the bath. Sharing kisses and small touches as they dried off they stumbled naked to the bed.

Laying Q down Abbie began kissing her way up her lovers body, flicking her tongue across a taunt nipple she moaned as she felt Q scrape her nails down her back kissing across to the other nipple she could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach. Leaning up to claim Q's mouth in a hard kiss she entered the shorter woman her causing them both to moan. Feeling Q's thigh against her throbbing centre, it didn't take long for them to cum calling each other's names. They spent the rest of their stay reaffirming their love and by the time they returned home on Friday they both felt grounded and more settled in their relationship.

**Apartment of Alex Cabot and Casey Novak.**  
Waking up Casey could smell pancakes and coffee, smiling at the thought her girlfriend had got up early to make her a birthday breakfast she frowned when she saw it was actually after nine and Alex should have been in work an hour ago. Just as she was about to get out of bed the bedroom door opened and Alex came in carrying a tray bearing breakfast.

Smiling at Casey she said "Good morning birthday girl." Placing the tray in Casey's lap she pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before taking her coffee and sitting on the bed.

"Alex, this is amazing. Shouldn't you be at work?" Asked Casey stealing another kiss.

"Nope, I stayed late last night so I could have today off. Now eat up while it's hot and then you can have your present."

"Does my present involve you naked and tied to the bed covered in chocolate sauce?"

"Depends if your a good girl or not." Winking Alex left the room to get Casey's gift from the spare room. "Close your eyes." Ordered Alex from outside the bedroom door.

Doing as she was told Casey heard the door open and felt something being placed in her arms. "Open them."

Looking down Casey was met with the loving eyes of a Boston Terrier puppy looking back at her. "Q told me you always wanted one but with traveling so much it wasn't possible, so I figured now we love together if your away Indy can stay with me."

"Indy?" Asked Casey making a fuss of the adorable puppy, unable to understand how she had gotten so lucky.

"It's short for Indiana." Laughed Alex as she was treated to a wash by said dog.

"Alex he's perfect thank you." Pulling the blonde in for a kiss they were soon separated by a cold nose.

"All his stuff is in the guest room. Liv dropped him off this morning, Abbie got Q a puppy as well and Liv and Serena have one. They all came from the same litter because they were the only three left from the litter they bonded so this way they still get to see each other."

"That's so amazing. I love you and you Indy, yes I do. What are the others called?" Asked Casey, watching as Indy curled up between her feet.

"Serena called hers Monty and Q called hers Sherlock."

Laughing the two spent the morning playing with the newest member of their family and getting ready for their friends to come over for dinner. After an enjoyable evening filled with laughter and lots of kisses thanks to three over excited puppies. Alex and Casey were finally alone, Indy was asleep in his bed in the kitchen which was where he was staying until fully trained.

"Give me five minutes and come into the bedroom and put this on." Purred Alex in Casey's ear handing her their toy.

Shivering with anticipation Casey watched as Alex sashayed towards their bedroom. After what felt like hours Casey realised her five minutes were up and headed into the bedroom. Knocking on the door she headed Alex invite her in. As she walked through the door she felt her mouth go dry.

Alex was laying on the bed one wrist tied to the bed with silk scarves, "I need some help with the other hand."

Leaning down Casey pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde mouth before attaching the scarf to the headboard before standing up and heading for the kitchen coming back with a bottle of chocolate sauce, some ice cubes and the whipped cream.

Alex felt her body tingle in anticipation as Casey straddled her waist, reaching for an ice cube Casey traced it along the blondes throat and down to an already hard nipple, as the cold slid across her nipple Alex cried out in pleasure and bucked her hips.

"Patients." Said Casey trailing the ice over to the blondes other nipples before putting it between her lips and trailing it down Alex's toned stomach brushing it against her throbbing centre before traveling back up to the blondes lips repeating the action several times.

Reaching for the chocolate sauce she drizzled some across Alex's nipple before leaning down and cleaning it off with the flat of her tongue, before repeating the action the other side.

"Casey please stop teasing me and touch me!" Panted Alex the throbbing between her legs becoming unbearable.

"Soon, but first I want my birthday sundae." Reaching for the whipped cream she spread Alex legs propping then over her shoulders and squirted a line through her lover wetness and added a generous amount of chocolate sauce. Swiping her tongue through the sweetness she moaned at the taste and quickly worked through the sauce and cream reaching the best taste of all. Alex excitement.

Feeling Casey's hot mouth on her throbbing clit after so much teasing it took only a few strokes of Casey talented tongue to bring Alex over the edge the sight of her lover coming undo was enough to send Casey over the edge. As she climbed up her lovers body placing random kisses she entered Alex in a smooth stroke giving her time to adjust before setting a steady rhythm, it didn't take long for them both to cry out in pleasure.

Untying the scarfs Casey laid down next to her panting lover. "Oh my God Alex that was the best birthday present ever. Thank you."

Leaning over Casey Alex replied "It's not over yet." And began kissing her way down Casey's body before running her tongue over the tip of the toy before taking in her mouth.

Causing Casey emit a squeak at the sight of her lovers mouth wrapped around their toy feeling her excitement building Casey tangled her hands in Alex's hair, watching as the blonde used her free hand to make herself cum Casey was soon chanting the blondes name.

"Wow!" Moaned Alex claiming Casey lips in a gentle kiss.

"Wow yourself miss Cabot, I love you Al." Replied Casey pulling off the toy and dragging the duvet over them.

"I love you too Casey. Happy birthday."


	19. Chapter 19

**Six Weeks Later,**

**Hotel room Atlantic City,**  
Waking up it took Casey a minute to remember where she was and why she was alone in bed, sitting up she felt the room start to spin and so flopped back down. Hearing a chuckle she looked up and saw Liv leaning on the door frame.

"Why so cheerful Benson?" Groaned Casey pulling a pillow over her head as Liv opened the curtains. "I feel like death!"

"Well if you had seen Abbie you would be happy too! Come take a look. I brought coffee." tempted the detective.

"Coffee?"

"And pain killers! I'm willing to bet your head is killing you."

Sitting up gingerly Casey took a grateful sip of the coffee and swallowed two pills, "So you said something about Abbie?"

Laughing Liv showed Casey her phone on it was a picture of Abbie passed out in the bath, wearing her cowboy boots and what appeared to be either a sheet or the shower curtain.

"Oh god! What did we do last night and why is my ass sore?"

"That would be the tattoo you insisted on getting." Watching as Casey's eyes went wide Liv laughed again "You really don't remember do you?"

"No! Oh God what did I get." Watching as Liv reached across for her phone which was on the bedside unit.

"Here you sent Alex a picture for her 'approval' and because you missed her 'sweet kisses'."

Unlocking her phone Casey pulled up the message screen and groaned when she recognised a picture of her ass with 'Property of Alexandra Cabot' tattooed on it. "Oh God! why didn't you stop me?"

Standing up Liv showed Casey the bandage at the bottom of her back, "I have my own issues."  
Grinning Casey raised an eye brow waiting for Liv to elaborate. "I got the superwoman embalm. Serena is going to laugh her ass off. Did Alex reply?"

Smirking at her friends bashful expression she checked her phone before replying. "Not yet, not surprising since I didn't send it until four this morning and they were probably asleep or ad drunk as we were. We should go check on Carmichael."

Walking into the bathroom they had to smoother their laughter at the sight of Abbie wrapped in the shower curtain wearing nothing but her cowboy boots and body glitter. After taking several pictures Liv took pity on Abbie and waved a cup of coffee under her nose. Laughing when she groaned and her eyes opened wide as she realised where she was and what she was wearing.

"I hate you both! How the hell did I end up in here?" Groaned the tall brunette climbing from the bath tub, clutching the see through curtain.

Throwing a robe at her best friend Casey shook her head at the the state she was in. "The last thing I remember is watching you attempt to drink a pint of Whisky in a bet with that drag queen dressed like Cher. Then nothing concrete after that apart from eating pizza. Some how we ended up back here after we got tattoos!"

"Abbie dared us to get them. After we got thrown out of the pole dancing club because you two thought it 'looked easy' and you would 'rock it'." Offered Liv.

"We got tattooed?" Asked Abbie performing a comical spin as if trying to find her tattoo. Stopping she clutched her head and sat in the edge of the tub. Gratefully excepting the two pain killers Liv handed her.

"We got thrown out for pole dancing?" Asked Casey frowning.

"No you got thrown out for starting a food fight when some guy heckled Tex over there." Clarified Liv, grateful she hadn't drunk as much as the other two and could remember the events of the night before. Although she must have been slightly drunker than she thought considering she has a tattoo.

"What did you get?" Asked Abbie looking at the others.

"A superwoman symbol" Replied Liv before jerking her thumb at Casey "And this one got 'Property of Alexandra Cabot.' Tattooed across her ass."

Glaring at the brunettes both of whom were doubled over laughing Casey said "I wouldn't be too smug Carmichael we haven't seen yours yet."

"Maybe I didn't get one." Said Abbie sanding up and stretching she winced when she felt something oh her shoulder catch against her robe. Pulling it down to reveal a tattoo of a pocket watch with the date she met Q 'engraved' on it.

"AHHHH Abb's that's so cute!" Smirked Liv as Casey made throwing up gestures.

"Really Novak! You have your girlfriends name tattooed on your ass! Talk about being whipped!" Laughed Abbie, pleased with her choice of tattoo. "I say we shower and head for some breakfast and Sargent Sensible can fill us in on what else we got up to last night, before we head home."

Forty-five minutes later the three women were seated around a table in the hotel restaurant enjoying breakfast and laughing at their antics the night before. "So, Casey dared you to text Fin from her phone so he wouldn't recognise the number and tell him you were carrying his love child." Laughed Abbie as Liv put her head in her hands and groaned at the teasing she would face on Monday.

"That explains the angry texts on my phone." Laughed Casey pleased to be able to solve one puzzle. "What about you Abb's texting Munch and telling him that Elliott kept having sex dreams about him!"

"I didn't?" Asked Abbie looking worried.

"Oh you did!" Laughed Liv.

Spending the morning laughing and relaxing and in Abbie's case paying surcharges for the broken shower curtain. They headed to the airport to catch their flight home back to the women they loved.

"I'm dreading sitting down for a long period of time." Moaned Casey just before they boarded their flight. She failed to see the matching evil grins on her friends faces. Just as the seatbelt light went out Abbie headed up to speak to a stewardess who promptly returned with a child's inflatable rubber ring. Handing it to a blushing Casey she said, "Your friend said you might need this."

Smiling sweetly at the stewardess Casey flipped her laughing friends off. "I hate you both and I will get revenge just you wait and see!" Putting on her headphone she couldn't help but smile at the fun they had over the weekend and hoped Alex had as much fun.

**Meanwhile.  
Tranquil moments spa.**  
Deciding to spend her bachelorette weekend at a spa with Alex and Serena. They had met up with Melinda and Liz the night before for dinner and had got very drunk whilst playing 'Never have I ever.' Much to Alex's surprise and horror Liz had a colourful past and Q was not as 'clean cut' as Alex had though. She would never have guessed Q was once arrested for attempting to steal a sheep. Shaking her head she checked her phone smiling when she saw she had a text from Casey the smile soon turned into hysterical laughter when she realised what the picture showed.

Q and Serena were in the lounge of the suite they were sharing, recovering from the night before by indulging in lots of water and croissants. Hearing Alex laughing the two looked at each other and headed into her room, "Um Al, you okay?" Asked Serena frowning.

Nodding Alex thrust her phone at Serena and tried to get control of her laughter. Looking at the picture the other two were soon laughing. "Oh God I wonder if the others got tattooed as well?"

"We should so get inked!" Said Serena pulling up a list of tattooists on her phone. "I mean it can't hurt that much can it?"

"It's doesn't tickle!" Said Q.

"I'm up for it!" Declared Alex. "Although I'm not having 'Property of Cassandra Novak' on my ass. I might get a butterfly to a peace sign."

"Your serious?" Asked Q looking between the two blondes, this should be fun. "Okay I know a good artist in town I'll she if she can fit you in."

"Oh no! It's all of us." Replied Alex pointing to the three of them in turn. "Or none."

"I have ten already! I'm not sure where I would put another one or what I would get."

"You make the call and we will come up with some ideas." Said Alex, looking up ideas on her phone.

Rolling her eyes as she left to make the call Q couldn't help but wonder if she was a bad influence on the two respectable lawyers. Arranging an appointment for that afternoon she figured it gave them time think about it and back out if they wanted to. Heading back into Alex's room she told them what time their appointment was and they all headed to get dressed giving them time for lunch and Dutch courage before their appointment.

Arriving at the tattoo shop Q could see the other two were getting nervous, "We can cancel and go back to the pub?"

"Nope, come on." Said Alex heading in.

As they went in a tall woman with green hair came towards them "Emily! Long time no see. How are you?"

"Callie, nice hair. I'm really good. This is Serena and Alex friends of mine and first timers. Ladies this is Callie the best tattooist I know. She has done six of mine."

After introductions and small talk they got down to business. "So whose going first." Seeing both Alex and Serena pointing at Q. Callie smiled and asked, "What do you want to get?"

"I was thinking a pocket watch with a date 10/03/2009 'engraved' on it. In black and grey on my wrist."

"Cool! What about you two?"

"I was hoping for a a celtic heart and by girlfriends badge number. On the bottom of my back." Said Serena.

Nodding Callie called another woman over. "Amanda this is Serena she wants a celtic heart and a number, you okay to do?"

"Sure, I'll go sketch something up. This was blondie." Smiled the woman leading Serena into the back.

"Al?" Asked Q.

"I was thinking the word love in the symbols we saw in England, with some snowflakes. So it goes down my spine."

"I'll draw it out for you." Said Q drawing the curved letters she had to admit it would look good.

Two hours later they were all done and Alex suggested they headed to the bar to recover. Buying a round of drinks they spent several hours laughing about Serena's squeaking and Alex's stoney expression. Before going their separate ways to wait for the women they loved to come home.

**Apartment of Alex Cabot and Casey Novak,**  
Arriving home that night Casey could see Alex relaxing on the couch reading with the radio playing softly the background. Taking a few seconds to drink in the sight of her lover she smiled when Alex noticed her. "Wow, your beautiful."

Standing to greet her lover Alex smiled "Hi smooth talker. I missed you."

Kissing Alex gently Casey replied, "I missed you too. Did you have fun?"

"I did, how about you? How's the ass?" Asked Alex with a smirk.

"We had a great time for the bits I can remember, although Liv has pictures and more embarrassingly video. My ass is sore! Are you offering to rub it better?"

Walking toward their bedroom Alex called "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" Over her shoulder. Smiling at the look on Casey's face as she followed her into the bedroom.

Walking in Casey watched as Alex slipped she shirt over her head, walking closer she examined the tattoo. "Q took you to Callie's place huh?"

"Yeah, although mine was done by Sasha. Serena got a celtic heart and Liv's badge number and Q got a pocket watch with her and Abbie's anniversary on it."

"Really, how strange. That's what Abbie got, but she wanted it to be a surprise! And Liv got a superwoman logo." Tracing her finger tips gently over Alex's tattoo she whispered, "Love."

Turning round to kiss Casey gently on the lips Alex replied, "That's the most valuable thing I found in England and I wanted to remember that always and five snowflakes for the friendships I value most."

"I love you." Whispered Casey against Alex's lips as they shared a passionate kiss, before spending the night demonstrating their love for each other.

A/N. I don't advocate drunk tattoos!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N. This is the last chapter. Sort of. There is a preview of the third part to be added. Leave your thoughts.

**Two weeks later,**  
It was the night before Abbie and Q's wedding and the six of them were gathered at the beach house they had rented for their stay. It was just down the beach from Alex's parents house which was where they were having the ceremony the following day and currently housed the parents and Liz. The squad including Elliott and his family, Melinda and Huang would be arriving the following morning.

After a fun filled lunch with the parents they had lounged on the beach, played volleyball and consumed much alcohol. Alex, Serena and Q were relaxing in hammocks on the beachfront whilst Abbie, Casey and Liv got ready to leave for the hotel they had booked into for the night.

"Are you getting nervous yet?" Asked Alex smiling at the woman she had come to considered a good friend.

"About marrying Abbie? Not in the slightest. About being the centre of attention? Hell yes. If I fall on my face I expect you to trip as if we planned it." Smiled Q, using humour to mask a real worry she had.

"You've got it." Laughed Serena who was excited for the next day. "What did you decide on for your first dance?"

"Abbie wanted it to be a surprise so probably 'I Kissed A Girl' or 'Redneck Woman'." Laughed Q, smiling as her fiancée came to say good bye.

After their other halves had left Alex, Serena and Q had a nice meal cooked by Alex and even more wine before turning in for the night. As she laid in bed Alex rang Casey, realising how big and empty the bed seemed without her girlfriend there to hold her close.

"Hi beautiful. I was just thinking about you." Came Casey's husky voice.

Smiling Alex replied. "Oh really Miss Novak and what exactly were you thinking?"

"That I miss you and the way your body moulds to mine. The way your perfect breast fills my hand. The way when I kiss down your spine you turn into a quivering mess."

"Why miss Novak I do believe your thoughts are far from pure." Purred Alex in a fake southern accent.

"Trust me miss Cabot if I wasn't sharing a room with a very tense Abbie, I would tell you far from pure my thoughts are." Replied Casey.

"How is she? We put Q to bed after several glasses of wine. Thank God the ceremony isn't until the afternoon." Laughed Alex.

Laughing Casey replied. "Nervous, I think it's all become real. I wonder how we will be the night before our wedding?"

"Our wedding?" Alex smiled at the thought.

Casey breathed a sigh of relief hearing the smile in Alex's voice. "Yes, our wedding."

"Much like Q and Abbie I shouldn't wonder."

They spent an hour talking just soaking up the others presence before saying goodnight, both falling asleep with the image of a different wedding on their minds.

**Beachfront hotel, **  
Casey was rudely awoken just before eight the following morning by banging on the hotel door. Looking over at Abbie who was still asleep she staggered over to open it, finding Jennifer Carmichael on the other side holding a large box in her arms. She smiled and invited her in and the two spent a moment studying the brunette who was cuddled up to her pillow.

Sighing Jennifer shook her daughter awake. Snapping awake Abbie mumbled something about Q's eyes that only made sense to her and glared at her mother and best friends who were laughing at her half awake expression. "What?" Grumbled Abbie before flopping back down and pulling a pillow over her head.

Rolling her eyes Jennifer leaned forwards and took the pillow from Abbie's face. "I came to make sure you were up lazybones! Also your wife to be, who is up and showered might I add! Asked me to give you this."

Sitting up Abbie excepted the box from her mother and a cup of coffee from Liv. "How is Emily?"

"Nervous but in good hands. Alex and Serena are such sweeties. Now open your box."

"I can't! I feel sick. Oh God I'm ill!" Panicked Abbie.

Laughing Casey sat on the bed and gave Abbie a hug. "Your not ill, it's nerves. Open the box. Start with this." Said Casey handing Abbie the card on top knowing what was in the box would help her friend relax.

Opening the envelope she smiled at the sight of Q's elegant handwriting,  
_My darling Abigail,  
In under twelve hours I will be your wife. I can't wait to start our married life together. I hope your not too nervous and your mum's not driving you insane. I tried to think of a gift that would show you how much I love you but nothing came close. All I have to give you is my heart and a promise that it is yours forever. It's not something you can buy nor borrow. Nor is it something I would give lightly, but it is yours until the world stops spinning.  
All my love, Emily. Xx_

Opening the box Abbie found a silver hip flask filled with her favourite whiskey (For medicinal purposes), a pair of warm socks (Incase you get cold feet) and a receipt from Victoria Secret (A promise.). Smiling she blinked back her tears feeling better. "Thank you. Mom if your going back to the house could you give this to Em for me?" Handing her mom a slim package.

"Of course darling. I will see you at one for pictures make sure your ready." Walking to the door she called. "Bye girls." Over her shoulder, knowing her daughter was in good hands not only with her friends but with the woman who would soon be her wife.

**Sea-breeze house.**  
Q had been awake for what seemed like hours, she had shower, done her hair, had Abbie's gift delivered and given Alex and Serena their bridesmaid gifts and was now staring out at the ocean trying to keep down her breakfast. Hearing Alex talking to Jennifer she headed back into the house forcing a smile to her face.

"Hi, your back. How's Abbie?"

"Better now." Seeing the frown on Emily's face she clarified. "She thought she was I'll until we explained that she was 'feeling sick' because she was nervous." Handing Q the package she added "She asked me to deliver this."  
"Thank you. I'm sorry if you feel like a courier delivering all these bits and pieces."

Smiling at the clearly nervous young woman she took her hand and sat her down. "I know it might have seemed like I didn't like you when we first met, but I was so used to Abbie bringing a different woman home each week I stopped trying to get to know them. Then I saw how much my daughter loves you and as I've watched your relationship grow I've come to realise a few things. Firstly that daughter of mine is a lucky woman because it's as clear as day that you love her. Secondly, you two are going to have a long happy marriage and lastly I'm very happy that your joining our family."

Blinking back the tears Q replied "Thank you that means a lot."

Giving Q a hug she said,"Now open your present, have a glass of wine and for the love of God relax woman!"

Unwrapping the paper Q gasped as she saw a blue velvet Jewellers box, lifting the lid to reveal a beautiful locket, opening it one side held a picture of the two of them and the other an inscription,_ 'For my wife. Now and always.'_ . Feeling settled Q finished getting ready.

Standing at the alter next to Abbie, Casey could sense her nerves, "You need to breathe Abb's."

"What of she changes her mind?"

"Then your in luck she has a twin. Ready?" Asked Casey taking in the sight of Q in a white summer dress that showed off her figure. With Alex and Casey behind dressed in burgundy dresses that matched the shirts she, Abbie and Liv wore. Watching Alex walk down the aisle she felt her heart skip a beat at how perfect she was and the knowledge she was Casey's and would one day be her wife.

Taking a deep breath Abbie nodded as the first strains of Q's entrance music began. For the couple the ceremony, photos and meal passed in a happy blur and soon it was time for the speeches.

Pecking Alex on the lips Casey stood and tapped a spoon against her glass to get the guests attention. Giving a nervous smile she began, "As I was thinking about what to put into my speech I thought about all the things Abbie and Emily have taught me in the years I have known them both individually and as a couple. I have know Abbie since we were teenagers and she taught me two valuable things the first was how to swear and the second was how to chat up women using good ole southern charm." Pausing to let the laughter die down she went on.

"Emily teaches me something new every day for example did you know? 'In ancient Greece the people believed that Red heads would turn into vampires after their death.' Not sure where she was going with that one but still." Pausing to smile at Q she went on, "That Elvish is an acceptable language to use in public and that it is possible to get Abbie to behaved a half way sensible manor."

Taking a drink she went on "But as a couple they have taught me the art of compromise, that two people so completely different can belong together and that it is possible to know in just seconds you have met the person you're going to marry. I consider myself fortunate to know not only two of the most amazing people you could ever wish to meet but also a couple so perfectly matched they could make even a cynic believe in the power of love. So I ask you ladies and gentlemen to raise your glasses to Dr and Mrs Carmichael-Brown."

"Dr and Mrs Carmichael-Brown" parroted the guests as Jack Carmichael got to his feet.

"When I spoke to my daughter about saying a few words she told me that all good speeches like all skirts should be short. So I'm going to take her advice. The first time Abbie brought Emily home to meet us she said to me "Dad, that is the woman I'm going to marry.". Turns out she was right and me and my wife Jennifer couldn't be happier for them. We know they will have a wonderful life together and many wonderful years of love, laughter and happiness. So I ask you to join me in wishing them well."

Hugging her father and kissing Q Abbie stood up. "I'm not all that good at public speaking I usually leave that to the little woman..."

"Really Abigail? You want to spend your first night as a married woman sleeping on the sofa?" Laughed Q.

"As if you could resist my good ole southern charm." Placing a gentle kiss on her new wife's lips she straitened up and carried on. "As I was saying I'm not all that good at this but I want to thank you all for coming and for Casey and Liv without which I would probably still be huddled in the bathroom." Giving the two women a smile she carried on. "From the minute I met Emily I knew she was the woman I was going to marry although it took a little time to convince her of that, but here we stand and I am so completely happy that you are all here to share it with us. So I ask you once more to raise your glasses in a toast to my beautiful wife who has made me the happiest woman alive."

As Abbie led Q onto the floor for their first dance, she pulled her close as the first strains of 'At last' began to drift through the marque. "I love this song." Smiled Q leaning up to peck her wife on the lips as they swayed to music.

Just as Abbie and Q were getting ready to leave Casey called them over to where everyone had gathered and handed Abbie an envelope. "We know you said no gifts, but we wanted to get you something to show you how much we love you both."

Handing Abbie an envelope she watched as Q's eyes got wide and a large grin spread across Abbie's face. "This is too much!" Said Q at the sight of the tickets for a two week Northern lights cruise.

"No it's not! We want you to have a good time." Came the firm voice of Liz.

"What about work? We have a case waiting for us." Asked Abbie looking at Casey.

"No you don't. I can manage this one and Serena is going to help with the translations it seems her lessons with Q are paying off. So go have a good time and enjoy each other. Enjoy life with the ole trouble and strife."

Her attempt at Cockney rhyming slang making Q laugh and pull her in for a tight hug, "Thank you for everything."

As Alex and Casey climbed into bed that night Casey thought about all that had happened in the last year, the changes and the trials they had all faced, coming out the other side stronger as friends, as people and as couples. As she pulled Alex close and breathed in the scent of her shampoo she knew this was how she was going to spend the rest of her life, surrounded by the friends and family she loved and with Alex in her arms. She couldn't wait to marry Alex and start on a family, if somebody had told her a year ago she would be happily living with a woman mentally planing a wedding and children she would have laughed at them. Whether all her dreams would come true only time would tell it for now she couldn't be happier.


	21. Chapter 21

**Eighteen months later,**

**Abbie,**  
Abbie sat at the table divorce papers spread out in front of her. Pouring another glass of whisky she couldn't believe in under two years she had ruined her marriage and lost the woman she loved. She had picked up the pen several time but she couldn't do it she couldn't sign the papers that would end her marriage. Throwing the glass at the wall she watched as it shattered spraying whisky and broken glass across the room. Slumping she put her head in her hands and cried for all she had lost.

**Q,**  
Giving up on sleep Q looked out across a rainy London. She knew Abbie would have received the divorce papers by now, the thought made her want to cry and shout until her throat ached to punch things until her knuckles bled. Taking a deep breath she headed for the shower hoping she could wash away her anguish. As the water cascaded over her she slipped to the floor and began to sob. The pain of the last year felt as if it was suffocating her she had thought leaving and coming back to London would make it better but it seemed worse and she felt totally alone.

**Casey, **  
Sitting at her desk Casey looked around the office, it seemed so bear without Abbie and Q. Looking at the papers in front of her she knew she had hurt Q but dissolving the business felt so final. Hearing her phone ring she saw it was Alex. Hitting ignore she signed the papers and threw her pen down. Throwing the papers off the desk onto the floor followed my everything else on it including her computer and the photos of her and Alex and those of her friends wedding. In Half an hour she had trashed the office, not feeling any better she slumped to the floor and let her tears fall.

**Alex,**  
Seeing Casey ignore her call yet again she was becoming increasingly frustrated and worried that she was going to lose the woman she loved. She knew Casey was hurt by Q leaving and wanting to dissolve the business, but rather that talking about it she kept pushing Alex away. Alex couldn't believe that one minute they were planning their wedding and the next it was as if they were strangers, not a couple in love planning on a life time together. Putting her head in her hands and let her tears fall.

**Serena,**  
As she finished unpacking her case she looked around the hotel room, she couldn't believe that she had left Liv. Maybe she had over reacted but she was sick of coming second to Liv's job, she knew it was important and that Liv didn't have normal working hours it wasn't the cancelled dates, the interrupted weekends or the evening spent obsessing over victims and suspects that pushed Serena to leave, it was Liv's willingness to accept undercover assignments that lasted weeks or months without even discussing them. Sitting on the bed she let the tears fall.

**Liv,**  
Getting home Liv was surprised to find the apartment in darkness heading it the front room she flicked on the lights and saw an envelope propped up in the middle if the kitchen table. Recognising Serena's hand writing she sat down and opened it, pulling out the note inside she read.  
_Liv,  
I have tried so many times to talk to have this conversation with you, but you always brush it aside. I'm sick of coming second to your job. I know it's important and what you do isn't easy, but you don't consider me when you go undercover, when your gone for days, weeks or months. I would never ask you to give it up I just want you to consider my feelings.  
Serena._  
Heading into their bedroom she noticed the empty spaces where Serena's stuff once sat and slumped down on the bed letting the tears fall.

A/N oh dear. Stay tuned for the third instalment 'Tales Are Never Just For Fools.' to find out what caused the troubles and if they can be fixed. Whilst they hunt for Templar treasure and one of their number is taken.


End file.
